A Normal Life
by AyanamiChan
Summary: HYxRP (you expected something else??^_^) As for the summary...Heero wants a normal life... Big twists you'll never expect...Romance/Humor
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:   
I wish I owned them, I wish I owned them, I wish.....but I don't. *Ayanami pouts* 

Authoress Note: I know I still have to work on the Gundam Esca X-over, but I'm having problems with it. "Children, can you say 'Writer's Block'?" This one popped into my head during a lecture on "Joseph Stalin: One of the biggest nuts in the 20th century." Yes, my history teacher actually called him that. ^_^ 

It's _another_ fluffy, funny, sappy, HYxRP fic. God, I love writing these things!! I think this one's gonna be a lot like Gundam Renn Faire, except no Renn Faire! Just the same OOC Heero and sweatdropping everyone else. Hmm....no Renn Faire? What unlikely organization will Ayanami shove Heero into next? A drama group? (Those can get very....ahh..._interesting_) Nah. A chorus? I don't think so. Alcoholics Anonymous? o_O Uhh....no. Oh!! I know! A marching band!! MWAHAHAHAHAH!!!! ^_^ But, that won't show up for a few chapters...because other sweatdrop inducing plot twists come first. Mwahahahaha.... 

If you hadn't noticed yet, Ayanami_Chan is on that which is called a sugar high. Be warned, a 15 year old girl, high off jolly ranchers, is at large. Considered armed and VERY dangerous!! ^_~ 

* * * * * 

A Normal Life: Prologue 

* * * * * 

Heero turned around, and walked away. Less that a week ago he had 'killed' Mariemaia. Less than a week ago, he had made a vow to himself to never kill again. Now he was making another vow to himself. _I want to live a normal life..._

He knew he couldn't get one of those where he was. None of the friends he had made has anything close to what even he would term normal. Duo and Hilde worked at a junkyard...besides, the last thing he wanted to do was room with Duo. 

Quatre was the head of a multi-billion dollar corporation. Sure, Quatre would give him a job, but Heero didn't want a job there. He didn't want a job period. _No more missions._

Relena....well, living with Relena was out. An idiot could figure out why, and Heero Yuy is no idiot. Even he knew what he was feeling, he would not deny it. But he _would_ shy away from it...like a normal teenager would... Then there was the overprotective older brother factor. Can't ignore that. No, living with Relena was most definitely out. 

Wufei was working with the Preventers, and as stated before, Heero didn't want a job, or more missions. His last option was living with Trowa and Catherine and work at the circus. 

"Oh, yeah, that's _really_ normal." he said softly. There was no emotion in his voice...at least none to the untrained ear. If Duo had heard, he would have immediately identified the sarcasm present. 

Thank God Duo hadn't heard. 

_I can ask Quatre for money, that won't be a problem...after all, I'm 16, most kids my age have parents to support them. Most kids my age don't work, if fact they... _

Go to school. 

The thought finished itself in his mind, and his head snapped up. He allowed a small smirk to form on his lips. 

A plan began forming in his mind, and he set off to finish it... 

* * * * *

Less than a day later he sat before his computer, grinning. He had enrolled in one of the better public schools in California, and he had done it without hacking his way in. Heero was too attached to his name to leave it behind...he decided to stay Heero Yuy. But, when writing up all the documents that most people had, he was sure to include his birth name. He listed it as an alias, but he wanted any family he had to be able to find him if they wanted. He wasn't even sure any had survived, but there was a chance... 

School started September 9th, but registration and scheduling took place in late August. It was early August now. Heero made plane reservations, and also rented an apartment. 

He called Quatre, and he was quite willing to give Heero all the money he needed, no questions asked. He thanked Quatre, and hung up. He _thanked_ him. Maybe he was become more human. 

* * * * *

Heero walked home and tossed his textbooks on the table. He had received them that day, even though school didn't start for a week. _I'd better cover them, and I'll go to school and shove them in my locker tomorrow..._

He smirked slightly, glad to be concerned over such small things. He looked over his class schedule, and shook his head. 

_How did I get these classes? How did I let that girl coerce me into taking Band? I don't even play, and now I have to get up a hour earlier each morning for marching practice. English with Bekki Maniea, Rose said she's a nice person but the class is Hell on Earth, I guess we'll see. John Harian for World History, it's his first year teaching, I guess I'm really in for it this time._ he thought, wryly. 

He set to covering the many large books, but before he could get very far, the phone rang. He ran over to pick it up, hoping it was just a salesperson he could hang up on. 

"Hello." 

"Hello, sir, this is social services." a female voice came back. 

"Hn." he replied. 

"Are you an Odin Lowe Jr.?" she asked, slightly mispronuncing the name. 

"Yes." he replied, simply. 

"Ah. Then, I am sorry to inform you that your Aunt and Uncle have died." she said, not sounding sorry at all. 

"My...my aunt and uncle? Which ones?" he responded, somewhat shocked. He thought all of his quite large family had died a long time ago. 

"Yes, a Jamie and Robert Lowe." She went on to fill him in on the details of their deaths and what they left behind. 

Heero heard a rather shocking report of the money left him. Quite a bit of money, that. Heero needn't rely on Quatre ever again, not with that sort of money. 

When the lady was ready to hang up, Heero still had one more question. "Um, Miss, is anyone else in my family alive?" he asked, somewhat hesitantly. 

His eyes widened. A soft smile slowly spread across his face. "Yes, yes I will. Oh, of course I don't live alone, I'm only16." he lied. 

His smiled broadened. "Yes, I'll see you tomorrow then, at 8:00? OK, goodbye." he hung up, and returned to covering his books. 

_Well, not so normal, but not unheard of..._

* * * * *

Hehehehe....I bet you can't tell where I'm going with this...heheheh...I won't even tell my beta readers...it's MY secret....you can find out next chapter....MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
ayanami_rei@softhome.net 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:   
Don't own it, never have, never will, yadda yadda yadda. 

Authoress Note: Oh, I am having so much fun with this one!! Heheh....Enjoy!! 

* * * * * 

A Normal Life: Chapter 1 

* * * * * 

Two years after the Mariemaia Incident (G-Boys and Girls are all 18) 

* * * * *

**_Knock. Knock. Knock._**

Someone was knocking on the door. 

Heero rolled over in bed and looked at the glowing numbers on the alarm clock. 

_It's 4:57. Alarm doesn't go off till 5:00. Why am I awake?_

**_Knock. Knock. Knock._**

_Oh. That's why. Someone's gonna die today._ Heero thought as he pulled himself out of bed. Yanking a pair of sweatpants over his boxers, he moved towards the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming." he said, although it was hardly a whisper. 

He made his way through the dark living room towards the front door. Opening it, he stuck his head out and snapped, "Rose, you're earl--" 

He stopped as he saw exactly who stood on his front porch. 

"Yuy." Zechs acknowledged him. 

"Zechs." Heero replied, his face hardening from that of a sleep deprived teenager (AN: That would be me!) to that of the perfect soldier, an emotionless mask. Heero glanced behind Zechs, to see, and hear, a complaining Duo, as well as a silent but shivering Relena. Seeing Relena, his heart seemed to melt. 

"Come in." he said, opening the door fully and stepping out of the way. 

Relena followed her brother in, with Duo close behind her. As soon as she was in, she stopped and stared. The house was a mess, totally unlike what she would have expected from the Perfect Soldier. While Zechs made careful note of this, Duo felt right at home. Relena, on the other hand, never noticed. Her eyes were fixed on Heero, who was wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants, his chest bare. _He's filled out._ she thought, impressed. 

Heero, meanwhile, was captivated by Relena. She too had grown over the past two years, and it showed. _She's one hot babe...Did I just think that?! I've been living in California way too long! _ He shook the thoughts from his head and looked at Zechs. "Why are--" 

"Just where in hell do you think you've been, Yuy?!!" Zechs shouted, loud enough to wake the dead. "Don't tell me you don't know--" 

"Don't. Yell." Heero whispered sharply, interrupting Zechs with a rather angry deathglare. 

"Why not?" Zechs asked, his voice returning to a semi-normal level. 

Heero was about to answer when he heard a noise behind him. Whirling around he saw one of the doors was slightly open. Peeking out was a little girl, not more that 5 or 6 years old. She had long brown hair, big blue eyes, and was wearing a large white nightshirt. She was also clutching a teddy bear half as big as she was to her. She looked for a moment at the three strange people, then her eyes focused on Heero. 

"Daddy?" 

* * * * *

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 

Oh, I'm gonna get shot for ending the chapter there, but...but...it was the perfect place!! Next chapter WILL be out very soon, so PLEASE put down the flamethrower. And the gun. And the knife. Please? ^_^ 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
ayanami_rei@softhome.net 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:   
Me no own. You no sue. 

Authoress Note: MWAHAHAHAH!! Did you enjoy the last chapter? I did!! One of the reasons for beta readers: making sure the story had the desired effect on the reader. One of my friends was reading chapter 1, and when she reached the end, she screamed. ^_^ Don't worry, all will become clear...but until then, it's my secret! 

My reviews have been next to zero...is that because it suck or because of the FF.net bug that won't allow me to review other ppl's stories...*prays it's the latter reason* 

%&(#&^$ DOG!! *shoots Fido, Official Police Dog of FF.net 

Warning, Minor Duo bashing, but it's all in good fun...I love Duo!! I just love making fun of him too! 

* * * * * 

A Normal Life: Chapter 2 

* * * * * 

"Daddy?" 

The little girl's big blue eyes focused on Heero, after glancing at the three strangers. 

"Yeah, baby?" Heero said, trying to ignore the looks he and the girl were getting. 

"I heard someone yelling." she said, looking once more at the strange people. 

"Yeah, it's nothing, did it wake you up?" he asked, sending a deathglare in Zechs' direction. 

"Uh-uh." she shook her head, and clutched her bear tighter to her. "I had a bad dream." 

"Oh, poor girl!" Heero said, as he walked over and swept the child up into his arms. "Is it all better now?" he asked. 

Nodding, she said, "Yeah. Daddy, who're they?" 

Heero turned so the girl had a better view of the trio. "Well, that one is Zechs, the one with the braid is Duo, and that one is Relena." he said, pointing to each of them in turn. He bounced the girl around in his arms, moving her to a more comfortable position. "And this is Aiko." he said, completing the introduction. 

Before any of the three could respond, Aiko spoke up again. "Daddy, is Duo a guy or a girl?" she asked innocently. 

Heero laughed out loud as Duo sputtered. A smile came to Relena's lips. Duo quickly recovered. 

"I'll have you know, Aiko-chan, that I am Shinigami! And Shinigami is most definitely a GUY!" he said, striking a pose. The child giggled, and Heero put her down. 

"Right, whatever you say, Shinimegami." Heero said, assigning Duo a new nickname he would not soon forget. 

An alarm went off in one of the rooms in the back, while Duo sputtered again and searched for a good comeback. Relena let out a small laugh. Zechs was not amused. 

"Can you three hold on for a moment?" Heero said, and ran into one of the rooms. The alarm turned off, and he dashed out. He threw open the door to another room, and flipped on the lights. "Wake up!" he yelled, deftly catching the pillow launched at him and throwing it back. He then closed the door and returned to the main room, where Relena and Duo were sitting on the couch. Aiko was sitting on Duo's lap, playing with his braid. Zechs was pacing around, but he stopped when Heero entered the room. 

"Yuy, you have a lot of explaining to do." he said, glaring. 

"I don't see why I have to explain anything to you." Heero replied. 

"He's right, Millardo." Relena replied in a small voice. 

"What?" Zechs demanded. 

"He's been living a happy life for two years, we can't just barge in and demand..." he voice trailed off. 

Zechs was about to reply, when he was interupted by a very pissed looking girl in the hallway. She had brown hair, blue eyes, and looked to be about 14 or 15 years old. "I will kill you, Heero. It's 5 in the morning." 

"Yes, and we have to be at school at 5:45." he said, picking Aiko up off Duo's lap. "You'd best get ready, Karou." he said, handing the child to her. Karou took the girl, and walked off, grumbling, into the room where Aiko first came out of. 

"But, yes, you do deserve some explanation." he said, sitting down on the couch, talking to Relena and Duo. "Before you jump to conclusions..." 

"Too late." Duo chimed in, earning himself a deathglare, not that it phased him in the slightest. 

"Aiko is my cousin." he stated. 

"Awww....." Duo tried to look disappointed, but he was grinning like an idiot. Which, in Heero's opinion, he was. 

"Not your real daughter?" Relena asked, relief flooding her heart, but she didn't let it show. 

Heero shook his head. "I'm 18. She's 6. Do the math, it doesn't work." he said. 

"But you are related to her?" Duo asked. 

"Yes. My Uncle Robert's daughter. Karou is my cousin too, but she's Uncle Joe's kid." he said, struggling to remember names. 

"Then why does she call you....?" Relena pressed. 

"Four years ago Uncle Joe and his wife died. They left Karou behind, and she went to live with Uncle Robert and Aunt Jamie. Less then a month after the Mariemaia Incident, they died in a plane crash. I'm they're only living family member. I didn't want them to go to an orphanage, so I took them in, telling Social Services that I'm living with an adult." he said. "I'm the only father she remembers." 

"So, you're all cousins. But there are just two right? I don't want any more surprised today!" Duo said. 

Heero laughed. "Well, there is one--" 

He was interupted by a giggling blur running out of the room, and around the couch. Karou emerged after it, glaring. 

"Come back here!! Right now!!" she yelled out, not having a very nice morning. 

"Looks like we got a streaker!" Heero cried out, as the blur slowed down. They were now able to identify it as a stark-naked little girl, about 2 years old. 

"Dada!!" she laughed, putting Heero's legs between her and Karou. 

"Well, what's all this about?" he asked, and the girl articulated a sting of nonsense words. 

"Ayame says Karou was trying to put cloths on her." Aiko stated, from the door of the room. 

"Oh, and you don't want her to, eh?" Heero said, staring down at the girl. She shook her head vigorously. 

"Then I guess I'll have to do it myself!" he said, and swept the girl up in his arms. This wasn't the answer she expected. She began to squeal and struggle as Heero quickly grabbed a diaper from a bag in the corner and put it on her. As soon as he was done, she got up, and began trying to pull it off. 

"No you don't, little one!" Karou yelled, and picked Ayame up. She took both girls back into the room. "Thanks for the help, Heero." she said, and shut the door. 

Heero turned to the three visitors. "Then there's Ayame. The two year old." 

* * * * *

^_^ Well, I explained it, but there's still a lot more to come. Hope you like it!! *hugs for all* 

Note: Shinigami= God of Death, and Shinimegami= Goddess of Death! ^_^ Sorry, Duo lovers, I don't hate Duo, I just love to pick on him! He's so easy to pick on!! 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
[ayanami_rei@softhome.net][1]

   [1]: mailto:ayanami_rei@softhome.net



	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:   
I don't own Gundam...or the Original Characters!! They're all based off real people! Really! Names have been changed for the protection of the stupid. 

Authoress Note: Gomen minna-san!! This took so long to get out...I've spent the last week working like a dog for my English teacher...evil...she is a nice person, but an EVIL teacher. Grrr...... 

* * * * * 

A Normal Life: Chapter 4 

* * * * * 

"Ayame?" Duo asked, staring. 

"Yes, Ayame." Heero replied, smiling. "What does it surprise you that I'm living with three girls, one of which is like a little sister, and the other two like daughters to me?" 

_God, he's so damn cute when he smiles...._ Relena thought. 

"Just a bit...." Duo said, trailing off. 

"Well, I've explained to you what I've been doing here, now why are you three here?" Heero asked, settling himself down on the couch once more. 

"We have a job offer for you." Zechs spoke up. 

Heero shook his head with a apologetic look on his face. "Sorry, no can do. I have a family now, if I die on some suicide mission, the girls will have nothing. Besides, Rose knows who I am. She's sworn to kill me if I ever take on another mission. I'm much more afraid of Rose than I am of you." he said, looking straight at Zechs. Zechs only grunted in reply. 

"It's not a suicide mission Heero. It'll take less than a week." Duo assured him. 

"You might as well fill me in on the details, I'll make my decision afterwards." Heero said, with a sigh. 

"A terrorist group is after Relena." Zechs said it bluntly. Heero stared right back at him. 

"So what else is new?" There was a touch of sarcasm in his voice. 

"We know who they are, and where they are." Zechs continued. 

"Then I don't see what the problem is." Heero said, frowning. 

"They know we know. They know they have only a few days left. They're desperate to leave a mark, because they know they're dead." 

"They want to kill Relena and are willing sacrifice everything to get her, because they know it won't be worth anything soon." Heero finished. 

"Exactly." 

"I still don't see why you need me. The Preventers are good. Very good." 

"They're getting close. Too close." Zechs said. During this whole conversation, Relena had her eyes clenched shut, and her skin was turning pale. 

"How close?" Heero demanded, his demeanor suddenly dark. 

"What?" Zechs was surprised by his sudden change of tone. 

"How close?" he repeated himself. 

Relena stood up, and lifted the sleeve of her T-shirt to reveal a white bandage. She moved a shaking finger to a point on the white cloth. "The bullet went in here," she moved her hand to a spot on the back of her arm "and out here." 

Heero stood up, but she wasn't done. Lifting up the bottom of her shirt to reveal her midriff, Heero saw another white bandage, wrapped around her stomach. "Another one went in here, and out here. And a third in here, and stopped against the back rib, I had to have surgery to get it out." she moved her hand away, and her shirt fell back into place. She was staring at the ground, reliving the horrifying experience. 

What she didn't notice, but Duo and Zechs did, was that Heero's hands were clenched into fists at his sides, and he was trembling. A lone tear made it's way out of Relena's eye, and fell to the floor. That was the last straw. 

Heero quickly went over to her, and wrapped his arms around her. She froze for a second, then leaned onto his chest, and cried into his shoulder. Duo seemed to enjoy the sight, and it seemed to infuriate Zechs, but he couldn't seem to make himself intervine. After a short while she had cried herself out and fell asleep in his arms. Heero laid her gently on the couch, and then turned to Zechs. 

"I'll take the job. But, only on MY terms." he said. Zechs gestured to him to continue. "I have school, and three girls to take care of. I can't leave. But she can. She's already reportedly on vacation, so she can stay here, and won't be missed." 

Duo nodded. Even though he wasn't keeping track of Relena, he still watched the news. Her vacation was common knowledge, the real reason for it wasn't. 

"What are you saying?" Zechs narrowed his eyes. 

"I'm telling you that until you and your Preventers get rid of this group, she's staying with me. I'll enroll her in the local high school, with all of my classes. Wherever I go, she goes, not the other way around, like in most bodyguard jobs." he said. 

"Over my dead body." Zechs growled. 

"I wasn't asking you for permission, Zechs, I was telling you what I am going to do. If you want your little sister to live through the next week, I suggest you listen." Zechs glared at him. That sounded a lot like a threat, and Heero knew it. 

"Zechs...I know what it's like to have a little sister. I know how much you care for her. I'll keep her safe." he said, his eyes softening. "But the two of you had better leave, you, or at least you, Zechs, stand out like a sore thumb." 

"Fine then. I'll leave, but Duo stays here too. He's you're age, you enroll him in the school too." he added his own condition to the agreement. 

"OK, deal." Heero said. "Oh, and by the way, how much does the job pay?" he asked. 

"Pay? After that stunt? You gotta be kidding." Zechs turned his back, opened the front door, and left. 

Heero pulled a blanket over Relena's sleeping form, and looked at Duo. Regarding the huge grin on his friends face... _OK, a week with Duo and Relena living in my house. I am so dead._

* * * * *

Heheheh....I hadn't planned on Duo staying with him, but, it happened somehow...I think I'll keep him there....it might be fun...heheh 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
[ayanami_rei@softhome.net][1]

   [1]: mailto:ayanami_rei@softhome.net



	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:   
Not mine!! 

Authoress Note: This is getting interesting, no? And my English teacher says there's no such thing as an original story! 

* * * * * 

A Normal Life: Chapter 4 

* * * * * 

Karou walked out, with the two little girls holding onto her hands, right as Zechs slammed the door shut. 

_OK, I'm not going to ask._ she thought to herself. "We're ready to go!" she yelled, cheerfully. 

Heero turned around and glanced at the three girls. Then he did a double take. All three were in overalls, and the two younger ones had their hair up in pigtails. He just stared for a moment. He didn't even notice Relena waking up behind him. 

After a moment he grabbed a phone off of the table, and punched the speed-dial. He waited a moment and then: 

"Rose, you wouldn't believe what happened to me this morning. Well, I get out of bed, and send Karou to dress the little ones. Then I see all three of them in overalls. Rose Grailing, you are corrupting my daughters!!" he yelled, causing Karou to giggle. 

Ayame ran up to him, and pulled on his shirt, trying to get his attention. She spat out a long string of nonsense. 

"Ayame want to know if Mommie's on the phone." Aiko translated. (AN: Yes, Mommie. Mommy and Mommie are two different people. Don't ask.) 

"Yeah, it's Mommie. Want to talk to her?" he asked, kneeling down. The two-year-old terror nodded her head. Heero held the phone to Ayame's head, so she could 'talk' into it. While he did this, he glanced at Duo, who was grinning like an idiot, and Relena, who looked very confused. "It's not what it sounds like. Don't ask." (AN: See! Heero says Don't Ask too! I suggest you Don't Ask! ^_^) he grinned at then as he moved the phone back to his head. 

He glanced back at Relena, and realized something. He muffled a curse, and started talking again, this time using jargon and slang galore, leaving Duo and Relena totally lost. 

"Rose, I'm gonna miss parade today. Tell Mr. B for me, OK? I just got a job offer, and I can't turn it down. NO! Not that kind of offer! Get your mind out of the gutter! I'll be there for show this evening, I promise. Tell Julia to take my place this morning, it's not a big one. Let's see...Arcadia is hosting...yeah, tell him that. Leave room in the truck for my bike, willya? OK, cool, see you tonight." He hung up, and turned to the girls. 

"You're gonna skip out on parade?!" Karou asked, astonished. "You never miss a comp!" 

"No, I'm not skipping out, but I'm sorta busy today. Julia can handle for one parade. I'll be there tonight." He assured them. 

"You're not going with us Daddy?" Aiko asked. 

"Nope. But I'll see you tonight." He reassured her. 

"But I don't want to go if you don't go!!" she attached herself to Heero's leg. Ayame let out another meaningless sentance. "Ayame says she wants to go anyway." Aiko translated. 

"OK then, Karou, take Ayame with you, and I'll take Aiko." He handed her a bill. "Make sure to get some food before you go." 

"OK! See ya!" she said, scooped up the youngest child, and ran out the front door. 

"Uhh...what was that all about?" Duo asked. 

"What, you think I go to high school and have no extra-curricular activities?" he asked, letting himself flop onto the couch. 

"Umm....football maybe?" he guessed. 

Heero groaned. "The Football team? Have you _seen_ our team play? They SUCK! Hell no, I don't play football." 

"Then what?" Relena asked softly. "What group goes to parades?" 

"The marching band, of course." he replied, and grin on his face. 

"B--band?" Duo gasped. "You can play?" 

"Yeah, and Karou's in it too. And I'm teaching Aiko." he said, obviously proud of the little girl sitting in his lap. 

"Daddy, can I play something for them? Please?" she asked. 

"Sure, go get the clarinet." he said, lifting her off his lap. 

"But, I don't like the clarinet!" she whined, "Can I play the trumpet? Pleeeease!!!???" she begged. 

Heero sighed. "OK. But while you do that, Daddy's hungry. Have you two eaten?" he asked, focusing on Relena. 

Duo hopped up and let out a loud whoop. "FOOOOOD!!" Relena laughed softly, and watched Heero disappear into the kitchen. Then she saw the little girl fling open a closet full of cases, and gasped. 

"There are so many of them!" she said softly. 

"Daddy, I can't find the trumpet!" she yelled. The girl opened one case, looked inside, and pulled out a trombone. "Can I play this one?" she asked. 

"Which one....the trombone? Not until you're ten." he said, earning him a pout. "Now put it back, gently. Trombones are easy to break." 

Relena got up and helped the girl place it back in the case. The girl grabbed her hand, and pointed to a case on the top shelf, far above the girl's reach. "That's it! That's the one! Can you get it?" she was jumping up and down. Relena nodded, and retrieved the black case. Aiko deftly opened it and put a mouthpiece in. She then blared out a C, startling Relena. 

"That's good Aiko, now play some scales. B flat." Heero yelled from the kitchen, which was beginning to smell like bacon and scrambled eggs. The girl put a string of notes together. "Now what did you just play?" Heero asked. 

"B flat, C, D, E flat,...." the girl yelled out the letters. Relena was amazed. 

"And I can't even sing..." she murmured, as Aiko began to play a disney song. 

Heero walked up behind her, and laughed. "Aiko is already better then most kids in the high school band. If we had a uniform her size, Mr. B would make her march with us." 

Relena smiled softly. "She's so cute." _Heero has changed so much, I don't believe it. He's probably got a girlfriend, or more than one. If he doesn't I would really be surprised. As if I'm not now._

Relena sat down on the floor, and listened to the girl play. Even with all of the bad notes coming out, she thought it was beautiful. The girl stopped playing, and shoved the horn in Relena's direction. 

"Now you try!" she said. 

"Oh, I can't..." the Relena tried to push it back, but the girl insisted. 

"Com'on, it's easy, just do this!" Aiko let out a long raspberry. 

Heero laughed. Seeing Relena's face, he assured her, "Yes that is how you play a trumpet." 

Relena smiled softly, but declined again. She got up, and moved over to sit on the couch once more, pulling her thin sweater closer around her. 

Heero was about to ask what was wrong when a timer when off in the kitchen. He quickly ran in, and called out, "Duo, come in here, willya?" 

Duo came in, and Heero asked him softly "How long has she been acting like that?" 

"Ever since the attack last week. I don't think I've seen her smile since then, except for when she was with Aiko." Duo replied sadly. "Maybe coming here is good for her, and I don't mean for her protection only." 

"Thanks, Duo. Here's you're food." he forked some bacon a scrambled eggs onto a plate, and handed it too him. 

"FOOOD!!!" he cried, and began to shovel it into his mouth. 

Heero fill three more plates, and called Aiko and Relena in to eat. Relena said nothing throughout the whole meal, but Duo and Aiko talked, and talked, and talked. By the time Relena was done picking her food to death, Aiko and Duo had become Aiko-chan and Uncle Duo. 

"Daddy, can Duo be my Uncle?" Aiko asked innocently. 

"Well, it depends. If he's your uncle, that'd make him my brother, and Rose's child. Duo, do you mind being adopted by the marching band?" 

"Uhh...I guess not." Duo was totally lost. 

Heero laughed out loud. He had a grin on his face that didn't exactly make Duo feel comfortable. "OK, then it's official. Rose now has eight kids. We'll leave the interesting details to her, after all, she is your Mommie now." Heero laughed at Duo's confused expression. But no matter how much he tried to ignore it, Relena had eaten almost nothing. _An assassination attempt. A close one at that. Is that really all that happened to you?_

* * * * *

Hmm...Duo's been adopted!! BTW, Mommie and her family are REAL, and I am proud to be Mommie's child. Yes, the family VERY twisted. I may explain in some later chapter. *hugs* 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
[ayanami_rei@softhome.net][1]

   [1]: mailto:ayanami_rei@softhome.net



	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:   
I don't own Gundam and Esca, and their not for sale, but all bishonen involved are for rent....Oh, Hee-chan.... 

*Heero runs for his life* 

Authoress Note: OK, I know ya'll are confused by the family tree and everything, I'll give a quick explanation. First, we have Mommie, a senior at my school. She adopted seven children. Ayanami is proud to be number 7! Mommie also adopted Mr. B., the band director, as Daddy B, therefore, he is our (Mommie's kids) grandfather. Each child has a number. Well, number 3 and 4 (I think) are going out together. Number 1 adopted a child of her own. Ayanami is dating Number 1's child. Yes, I'm dating my nephew. Got a problem with it? 

Welcome to the marching band. ^_^ 

* * * * * 

A Normal Life: Chapter 5 

* * * * * 

"Whatever you say, Heero." Duo shoveled down the rest of his breakfast, keeping his eyes on Heero. For one thing, he was laughing. That bothered Duo. He was laughing out loud. That bothered Duo even more. And he was laughing _at_ Duo. 

That _**really**_ bothered Duo. 

Relena noticed Duo's discomfort, and offered a small laugh, and a soft smile. She turned her eyes back to Heero. _He's changed so much, he regained his humanity. He's gotten over his past. And look at me. I'm a mess, I can't even eat, and he....he's happy. He's doing OK. That's all I've ever wished for...why am I so depressed, when he's finally happy. I should feel happy for him...but I don't._ She kept these thoughts to herself, and plastered a fake smile on her face. _At least I should look happy. _

Heero saw right through the fake expression. He stood, and moved his plate to the sink. He moved to take Relena's, because it was obvious she was done picking at her food. Before he could pick it up, a small hand stopped his. 

"Daddy! She's not done yet! Remember, you've got to eat everything on your plate!" she recited, mimicking the expression and tone of voice he used so often with her. Heero's face fell into an odd expression, caught between a rock and a hard place. Either admit to his daughter that rules were different for grownups, or force Relena to eat it. 

Duo heard the girls voice lower to a parody of Heero's, and nearly choked on his food. The kid was using Heero's own rules against him. Duo found himself liking the little girl even more then before. She was innocently making Heero's life very, very hard. Struggling to maintain a straight face, he sat back and watched the scene unfold. 

Heero stood there with his mouth slightly open, not quite sure what to do. The look on his face was too much, Relena burst out laughing. And not some small fake laugh, it was the real thing. Real, heartfelt laughter. At Heero's expense. 

"OK, OK. As long as I'm in this house, I'll follow the rules." she said, picking up the fork and taking a bite. Her eyes lit up as she did. _Wow, this stuff is damn good! I never knew Heero could cook, much less so well!_

Heero sat down, with a newfound respect for Aiko. Somehow, the girl had managed to get Relena to eat, and now she was devouring the food before her. It seemed as if Relena had been starving herself. _Which is very probably what she's been doing._ he thought, softly sighing. _No way, no simple assassination attempt would cause her to behave like that. Maybe it's the fact that she's still in danger._ He dismissed those thoughts, and focused on how she was laughing and eating, and all less than two hours from when Zechs had dropped her off. 

Aiko finished off her food, and dropped her plate right on top of Heero's. 

"What're we gonna do today, Daddy?" she climbed into his lap. 

"I don't know, we don't have to be anywhere until 4:30 this afternoon." he replied. 

"Can you take me to the park?" she started to play with a charm on her necklace. 

Heero glanced up at Relena. The park was an exposed area. Easy to for snipers to hide, take the shot, and leave. 

"Don't worry, they don't know we're here." Duo said, looking at the girl. "Besides, how could I deny such a pretty little girl a trip to the park?" he asked, looking down at the child in Heero's lap. 

Heero cracked a small grin. "OK. I'll take you to the park." he admitted defeat. 

"Can Uncle Duo come?" 

_Uncle Duo? The name is sticking..._ he thought. 

"Of course I'm coming. The great Shinigami loves to go to the park!" he hopped up out of his seat, and pick up the child. "Oi, a heavy little one, aren't we?" he dropped the child in Heero's lap again. 

"Yes, Duo, little kids are heaver than they look. Especially when there's two of them, they are squirming around, crying, and they don't want a bath." he grinned as Duo balked. 

"Don't wanna bath!" the girl screamed, jumping out of her father's reach. Heero only laughed. Duo and Relena's eyebrows raised. 

"I direct your attention to Exhibit A." he pointed to the girl staring at him distrustfully. "Now, Aiko, I never said I was gonna give you a bath." she remained where she was, glaring at him. 

"Don't wanna bath." she stated loudly, and took a step away. 

"Aiko-chan, I'm not going to give you a bath." he assured her. 

"Promise?" she refused to move until he promised. 

"Promise, unless you get dirty." 

She didn't like his response. 

"Are you dirty?" he asked. She quickly checked her arms, and shook her head. "If you're not dirty, you don't get a bath." he soothed. 

"OK." she walked back up to him, and sat on his lap again. 

Heero grinned with his hidden victory. He picked her up, and set her on her feet. Putting Duo and Relena's empty plates in the sink, he walked out into the living room. 

"Can we go now, please Daddy, pleeeeease?" she was hopping up and down, grabbing his shirt. 

"No, Aiko-chan, it's too early." he said, and sat down on the couch. 

"But, Daddy--" 

"Don't 'But, Daddy' me, little girl. Mr. Zechs went and woke me up early this morning. Daddy is tired." he said, and then ignored the little girl's protests. 

"God, Heero, you've become a father in every respect! You gotta eat all the food on you're plate, you fight her to get her to take baths--" 

"Don't wanna bath!" 

"--and even take her to the park! Heero Yuy, a father! I've seen a six year old child get the better of the perfect soldier! Now I've seen everything!" Duo finished, incredulous. "I'm going to take a lot of pictures, otherwise Hilde will never believe me." 

Heero's eyes narrowed. "Why does it matter if she believes you are not?" 

"Because she owes me 20 buc..." he trailed off at Heero's deathglare. 

"Oh? You bet on me? What was the bet, exactly?." He asked in his trademark monotone. 

"Twenty bucks Heero blows your head off." Relena walked up beside the astonished, and very frightened Duo. "They placed a bet on how much you've changed since we've seen you last. Duo was drunk at the time. Very drunk. He bet 20 bucks that you were living happily ever after, with two kids and a minivan." She informed him, a smile gracing her lips. "We all had a good laugh at his expense. The thought of 'Omae o korosu' Heero Yuy with kids was simply....ahh.... very amusing. 

"Well, I don't have a minivan, but..." Heero's eyes were wide, and he was grinning. "I guess, sometimes it pays to be drunk." 

"So....you're not gonna kill me?" he asked meekly. 

"Oh, yeah, that. Uh, where's my gun, I wouldn't want Relena to lose her bet..." he looked around, as if to search for a gun left on the table or something. Relena let out a laugh and a small blush colored her cheeks. Duo wasn't sure if he should laugh too, or if Heero was only joking. 

Heero laughed some more at Duo. Duo couldn't believe he was laughing so much, but he was. He guessed it was a good thing. Or rather, he hoped. 

"OK, Daddy, can we go to the park now?" Aiko dashed back over to her father. "It's been a really long time already, let's go!" she tugged on his shirt. 

"Hold on, Aiko." he said. He went over to a locked drawer in the desk in the corner, and unlocked it. Pulling it open, he removed a child safety lock from the gun within. He put on a jacket, and slipped the gun into the pocket, after checking it for ammo. "Let's go." 

Heero led them out the door and to the local park. The little girl was skipping along the sidewalk a few yards ahead of the three young adults. 

"Oh, yeah. One thing I wanted to tell you two. Never, in her entire life, has that little one ever made it home from the park in any state other than _dirty_." 

"And that means, when we get back..." Duo trailed off. 

"Bathtime." 

* * * * *

I was expecting to get into more stuff involving the band in this chapter, but I guess not. Worry not, they will make their appearance, but it might not be for a few chapters. I have to work on the HYxRP fluff before I shove the matchmaker (Mommie) in there. Mwahahahahahaha. *hugs for all* 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
[ayanami_rei@softhome.net][1]

   [1]: mailto:ayanami_rei@softhome.net



	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:   
I don't own it, but I wish.... 

Authoress Note: Still sick, still writing out of boredom. Thx to all the get-well wishers! Oh, and someone asked when the FY scene that Dreams Come True was based on happened. I don't remember the episode number, but it was in the second season. Well, on with the fic! 

* * * * * 

A Normal Life: Chapter 6 

* * * * * 

"Have you located the Princess yet?" 

"No sir." 

"Have you located Yuy?" 

"Yes sir, but our agent hasn't yet reported in yet. She may be with him." 

"Inform me as soon as he checks in." 

"Yes sir." 

* * * * *

Heero was carrying Aiko on his back on the way home from the park. Relena looked like she was about to join Aiko in dreamland, and Duo was trying to remove sand particles one by one from his braid. 

True to Heero's prediction, the little girl's arms and legs were thoroughly incrusted with dirt and sand. She had put up quite a fight leaving the park, but Heero finally won when she had fallen asleep in the swing. 

As soon as they reached Heero's house, he opened the door, and led Relena to the guest room. She had exhausted herself playing with the child, pushing her on the swings and the like. Relena fell asleep with a smile on her face. Not only had she enjoyed herself playing with a sweet little kid, she had spent the entire morning with Heero, and not once had he threatened to kill her. 

Heero went through Karou's room until he found a good brush, and tossed it to Duo, who quickly undid his braid and brushed it out. It's amazing how much sand can get stuck in a braid. 

Then, he gently woke up Aiko, and took her to the bath room for a bath. A sleepy "Don't wanna..." was all the protest she could manage. After they were done, he dressed the little girl again, and put her down for a nap, which was met with another weak "Don't wanna..." 

Duo was amazed at how much his friend had changed. What Duo had seen that morning was one thing, what he was seeing now was a true father-daughter relationship, a relationship from the heart. 

After Aiko was put to bed, Heero himself went to his room for a nap as well, leaving Duo alone. He yawned, and turned on the TV at a low volume. 

"Breaking News: The terrorist group known as Black Fang has not yet been brought down by the Preventers, although spokeswoman Lady Une reports that--" 

Duo flipped it off, his good mood ruined. He closed the curtains to the front room, but not after peering around outside. He was really worried about Relena, but he agreed that she was safest with Heero. He flopped down on the couch, and soon began to snore himself. 

* * * * *

Heero groggily got out of his bed, and walked over to check on Aiko. She was sleeping peacefully. He stood in the doorway for a moment, and admired the beautiful little girl, whom he had adopted as his own child. 

He was startled out of his trance by a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked over to find Relena admiring her as well. She smiled up at Heero, and then looked away. 

"I could never imagine raising a child. Everyone would expect him or her to be just like me, a pacifist." she mused, her eyes sad. Heero didn't reply. He didn't know what to say. 

The silence lasted for a while, but was soon broken by a loud snore from Duo. As if something had suddenly occurred to him, Heero checked his watch. 

"Oh, crud, it's 3:00." he said, and turned around to walk away. 

"What is it?" 

"We have to be somewhere at 4:30." he answered, and began getting ready. 

"Oh." 

* * * * *

Aiko and Duo were awake, and everyone was ready to go. 

"So, Heero...exactly _where_ are we going?" Duo asked, for the hundredth time. 

"You'll see." Heero responded, for the hundredth time. 

Heero had pulled two motorcycles out of the garage, and was getting them ready to go. Finally, he got up and asked "Two bikes, two people each. Who rides with who?" 

"I can't drive a motorcycle." Relena stated. 

"I can!!" Aiko chimed in. 

"No, Aiko, I mean big people bikes." Heero told her. 

"Oh." Aiko's face fell, only to brighten soon after. "Then, can I ride with Uncle Duo?" she asked hopefully. 

Duo's eyes twinkle mischievously. "Of course, Aiko-chan." he picked her up, and set her on the back of one of the bikes. 

"I guess that means I'm with you, Heero." Relena looked down to the ground. 

"Yeah." was all he said in response. He got on the bike, and handed a helmet to Relena, after putting one on himself. She placed it on her head, and fastened the straps. She then took a deep breath, and got on the bike, behind Heero. 

"What's taking you two so long?" Duo called, revving his engine. 

Heero grinned under the helmet, and quietly whispered to Relena "You might want to hold on." 

Relena eyebrows rose, but she did as she was told, wrapping her arms lightly around his waist. The bike suddenly jerked forward, and sped down the road. She was glad she had followed Heero's instructions. Relena heard Duo's yell, and smiled to herself. Glancing back, she saw Duo speeding to catch up with them. Just then, Heero pulled a sharp right turn, and Relena tightened her grip on him, and squeezed her eyes shut. 

Heero only smiled when Relena tightened her grip. He hadn't meant to scare her, but it was too late to take that turn slower. He just went on, making sure Duo kept up. Somehow, he didn't mind that Relena was squeezing the life out of him. 

After a short while, they turned onto the freeway, and Relena relaxed a little, and lifted her head from Heero's back. Looking around, she gasped. They were going right by the ocean, and it was beautiful. Heero noticed, and yelled back at her "They call this Pacific Coast Highway for a reason." 

She leaned forward, and whispered in his ear "I want to go swimming later." 

"No you don't." 

"What?" she blinked. 

"This is California. The water is cold. Very cold." he said, then went back to concentrating on the road. 

"Oh." she said to herself, disappointed. 

By the time the sun had reached the water, they got off the freeway. Heero pulled over into parking lot, and sat there, waiting. 

"Umm...now what? You lost?" Duo asked, as he pulled up beside them. 

"Nope." 

"Then why are we waiting here?" he asked. 

"I don't know which way to go." 

"Oh. I thought you said we weren't lost." 

"We aren't." 

"OK." Duo responded, dubious. 

A yellow school bus drove by, sending huge clouds of exhaust their way. 

"Let's go." Heero drove off, following the bus. 

As soon as they reached a red light, Duo pulled up beside him again. 

"And why are we following the school bus?" 

"Because the driver knows where to go, and I don't." 

"Oh." Duo decided to drop it. He peered into the bus, and saw it crammed full of half-dressed girls, putting on drill team uniforms. 

"Come on, Uncle Duo, the light's green!!" A voice called out from behind him. 

"What? Oh, yeah, uhh...." Duo tore his gaze away from the bus and sped down the road after Heero and Relena. 

Before long, they pulled into a high school. They explored for a little bit, looking around the parking lots where hundreds of yellow busses were, from dozens of different schools. Heero saw a group of four busses, with a large white truck next to them. On the side of the truck was a brown logo with a Indian in the middle, and the words: West High Entertainment Unit. 

"That's us." Heero said, and parked his bike next to the truck. Relena reluctantly released him from his grasp and they both got off. 

"Daddy!!" A speeding blur attached itself to Heero's leg. 

"Hello, Ayame." he picked her up, and hugged her. 

"Hi, Heero!" Heero looked up, at the girl who was approaching him. She was wearing overalls, and had short, curly, sandy blond hair. 

"Hi, Mommie." 

* * * * *

Yay!! We finally meet Mommie!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
[ayanami_rei@softhome.net][1]

   [1]: mailto:ayanami_rei@softhome.net



	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:   
I do not own Gundam Wing. God, it hurst to say that.... 

Authoress Note: Ahh!! It's been a while. Aw well, I'm still alive and working...if sick and working on something else (English homework). Blech. 

Small note: all of Mommie's children have names that start with a 'K' sound, so if I confuse you, I'm sorry. Also, Chris is a real person, and all the little quirks you see here are REAL!! 

* * * * * 

A Normal Life: Chapter 7 

* * * * * 

"Hi, Mommie." 

"And who are the friends you have with you?" she asked, leaning down to give Aiko a hug. 

"This is Relena Darlian, and this is Duo Maxwell, whom we adopted this morning." He introduced them. "Relena, Duo, this is Mommie, or Rose." 

"Great. Eight kids. You really should inform me of these things, you know?" she admonished. "Now...you're uniform is over there by Catherine, Kaily, and Kyle. And you're friends have been drafted as pit crew." she informed him, to Duo and Relena's surprise. "And, as my newest child, I need to get you a Daddy, a new name, and everything else, but that can wait for the bus ride home." 

"OK." Heero said, and walked over to where she had pointed, Duo and Relena trailing behind. Aiko had stayed with Ayame and Rose, and they were heading in the general direction of food. 

Heero quickly greeted his friends, and then, in the middle of a crowded parking lot, took off his T-shirt and jeans, leaving him in a white tank top and boxers. (AN:Yay! No more spandex!) Relena eyes widened, as she admired him. _Whoa!_

Unzipping the brown garment bag lying on the asphalt, he pulled out the brown bottom to the uniform and put it on. Then he slipped on the white and gold outer jacket, and lightly kicked one of the girls sitting on the ground. 

"Little help here?" he asked. 

"Oh, ok." She stood up, and zipped up the zipper, and buttoned the final buttons. (AN: No hentai thoughts aloud here, the zipper I speak of is on the side of the jacket....and those things are impossible to put on yourself.) "There, all done." she sat back down and reentered the conversation they were having. 

Just then, a younger looking boy in the same uniform walked by. 

"Hey, you, Freshman, get my instrument." Heero ordered. (AN: Mwahahaha!) 

"OK." the kid ran off to find it. 

"Chris, be nice to Jan." One of the girls said, and went back to braiding another girl's hair in a french braid. 

"No way, he's--" 

"Shrimpy, and not capable of picking up your instrument, much less bringing it here. Go get it yourself." she cut him off, and sent him on his way. Meanwhile, Relena was admiring Heero in his band uniform. 

"Chris?" Relena asked. "Is that your real name?" 

"Nope, Mommie renamed me." he said, before jogging off, to soon return, lugging a giant piece of brass. He creeped up behind Duo, and blasted a low note right into his ear. The result was a satisfying scream. 

"I still think the flute is more deadly." Crystal piped up. 

"No way, my tuba will crush your little flute." Heero taunted her. She stood up, and looked down at him, which was hard to do considering she was at least 2 feet shorter than him. 

"Oh really?" She picked up her flute, and held it as a sword. "Prepare to meet thy doom, Oh Evil Tuba Section Leader." 

"Section leader?" Relena inquired, eyebrows raised. 

"Damn straight!" he smiled at her. 

"Oh, Duo, I'd better warn you now. Our family is...well, I guess the best way to describe it incest in the extreme. You'll see what I mean later." he said, a rather unnerving grin on his face. 

"Oh, Mommie adopted him?" Kaily asked. 

"Yep!" 

"Yay!! I got me another little brother!" she got up, and glomped Duo. "Oh, look, here comes Mommie!!" she squealed, with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Letting go of Duo, she pranced over to Heero, and slapped his cheek lightly, her fingers gently pushing his face to the side. 

A loud gasp was heard, and then "Kaily! Don't hurt your brother!" she yelled, while running over to them. Grabbing Heero's face, she kissed the cheek Kaily had hit. Kaily promptly hit his other cheek. Mommie promptly kissed it. 

Relena noted the grin on Heero's face. She didn't like it. Not one bit. 

Kaily the hit him on the lips. Rose just glared around for a moment. Then threw her hands up in defeat. She placed her palm over his mouth, and kissed the back of her hand. Kaily made no further move to 'hurt' him. 

"Why'd you stop?" he asked, cocking his head at his 'little sister'. This resulting in everyone falling over laughing, except Relena. 

_I shouldn't worry about it. They're just playing._ Relena thought. _After all, she is his 'Mommie'. She probably treats all her 'kids' that way. I shouldn't be-- but I am! I'm jealous! Why?_ she frowned. She sighed, giving up. She hoped that 

Just then, a slightly balding man walked over, yelling "Warm up area is over there, be there in 5 minutes, or you are at the mercy of your section leader!" With that, he left to inform everyone else, cries of "OK, Mr. B!" following him. 

Heero plopped a white beret on his head, and gave another charming grin. "I love being section leader." he declared. "I gotta get going now, but like Rose said, you two have been drafted as pit crew. Just go over by the big white truck over there, and wait for someone to tell you what to do." Then, in a quieter voice. "Duo, I'm entrusting her to you. You've got a gun?" Duo nodded. "Good, see you then!" 

Two figures raced up to him at light speed. "Daddy, daddy!! Good luck! You're gonna win, because you play so good, I know it!" Aiko encouraged him, accompanied by a sting of nonsense baby talk. "Ayame says the same thing!" 

He put down his tuba and gave them both a hug. "You two be good while Daddy's playing. The Band Mommys and Daddys will take care of you, OK?" (AN: Band Mommys and Daddys are the parents of band members that go to the field shows to help. They wear yellow jackets, so you can always find them, and they are referred to as Mom or Dad.) 

"OK!!" Aiko chirped, and Ayame made a somewhat similar sound. "Good luck!!" Relena's heart warmed at the display. She only wished Heero would show her the love he showed them. But, maybe he already was...she'd have to think about it. 

"Heero! Good Luck!" she cried out, just as he started walking towards the warm up area. She waved over to him, and he waved back. The two little girls were called away by a woman in a yellow jacket. He waved to them too, and turned around and hurried to the rest of the band. The girls that were getting ready by Duo and Relena had pretty much finished up, and ran after him. 

_Maybe his is showing me the same love he shows them. I've done nothing to deserve it though. All I did was get shot, and almost--_ she blocked the thought out of her mind, as she set off towards the truck. 

* * * * *

Dun Dun Dun! Now, what could that be about? 

Once more, I'd like to apologize for taking so damn long to get this out. Please don't kill me!! Please!! *hugs* 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
[ayanami_rei@softhome.net][1]

   [1]: mailto:ayanami_rei@softhome.net



	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:   
No own it! 

Authoress Note: Oh, the evils of standardized testing. *shudders* 

OK, I know this had taken a LONG time, but I have a good reason. You see, Chris, the REAL Chris, has Cystic Fibrosis and is in the hospital, and Ayanami is worries sick!! My little (as in 4 foot little, he acually 4 months older than me) brother is sick!! *cries* 

OK, enough with the begging for sympathy, on with the fic!! 

* * * * * 

A Normal Life: Chapter 8 

* * * * * 

Relena walked over to the large white and brown truck, and stared. Rose was standing on the elevator thing on the back. They were moving the timpanis onto it, and she was making sure they didn't fall off. Once the platform was full, she reached over, pressed on a small lever, and gleefully began to yell. 

"El-le-la-tor go DOWN!" her high pitched, and very hyper, voice cut through the evening air. As soon as the timpanis were off, she pranced back over, and hit the lever again. "El-le-la-tor go UP!" 

Relena smiled, and went over to help move the heavy equipment. Ayame and Aiko were playing nearby, jumping over instrument cases. Soon, all the equipment was unloaded, and then reloaded onto the carts. Apparently, one had to grab the big metal handle, and _drag_ those carts onto the field. That was a task the petite Relena was not looking forward to. 

"Babies! Stop that!" Rose called out. Aiko had put Ayame into one of the tuba cases that had been left open, and was getting ready to close it. Karou pranced over, and pulled the younger girl out of the case. 

"Now, Aiko, if you do that again, I'll have to tell Heero, understand?" she admonished, laughter dancing in her eyes. Relena walked over, and, much to her surprise, the giggling two year old was deposited in her arms. "Take her over to the stadium, over there." Karou pointed. "Bring her over to the Band Mommys, and stay with her for a while. When West is called, leave her with them and run over to the pit entrance. We're going to warm up now. See you!" the young Japanese girl said, before running off. 

Relena shook her head, and mumbled an "Okay..." before heading off for the stadium, trying to keep the girl under control. _Where has Duo gone..._ she wondered, suddenly realizing that, beside the child in her arms, she was alone. Everyone else in all the nearby bands had migrated to either the stadium, the warmup areas, or the fast-food joints across the street. Mostly the fast-food joints. In fact, that was very probably where Duo was right now. 

She didn't want to be alone. If no one was there, no one would be protecting her. There was safety in numbers, and she didn't have that safety. What if the assassins were out there right now and...and...and... 

Ayame noticed something was wrong when the young woman stopped struggling with her. She, too, stopped kicking and giggling, to look up at her face. She was shivering and her skin felt cold and clammy. Her face was pale and drawn, her eyes clenched shut. 

Ayame easily hopped out of her arms. It looked as if she hadn't noticed. The toddler took her hand, and tugged on it gently. When she didn't respond, Ayame tugged harder, in the direction of the lighted stadium. Soon, she was leading the terrified girl across the street, and to the entrance. It was in the same place as last year, the toddler gleefully discovered. If that was in the same place, then maybe... 

By the time they had crossed the street, Relena was recovering. She could now hear human voices cheering, and the buzz of a thousand conversations. She opened her eyes, and looked around, to find she was already by the stadium, and Ayame was still tugging her hand. Kneeling down to be eye level with the girl, she asked "Ayame, you led me here?" The toddler nodded, pleased with her achievement. "Thank you." Relena said, eliciting a hug from Ayame, and something that sounded like "You're welcome." 

Ayame then began to tug Relena's hand again, yelling out her nonsense phrases. Relena relented, and let the girl lead her into the stadium. As they walked in, Ayame proudly showed off the little red stamps all over her arms. Relena didn't have a stamp, but, because of the kid, the gawky teenager at the gate didn't check. (AN: a stamp means free admission. They walk onto the bus, and stamp all the band members hands so they can get in and out easy.) 

Ayame then led the bigger girl to the place from last year....she could smell it now...there it was! The popcorn stand. Ayame jumped up and down, screaming, and let go of Relena's hand. She ran over to the stand, and climbed up on the counter, so she could see the popcorn. Relena ran after the child, and then inspected the popcorn herself. It smelled very good, but they were selling bags of it for 10 dollars. Then again, the bags were as big as Ayame. (AN: Real Comp. Real popcorn....real bags of popcorn that require four or more band members to eat it...) 

Ayame hopped up and down on the counter until Relena picked her up off of it, and set her on the ground. The child was chanting something, continuing her jumping, and pointing at the stand. It sounded like "Pop-con! Pop-con! Pop-con! Pop-con! Pop-con!" Relena thought real hard for a second, and thought she knew maybe what the kid wanted. (that's sarcasm, folks) 

She gave in the utterly cute demands for the caramel coated confection, and bought a bag. She the picked the kid up so the toddler could eat while they were walking. Soon, they located the West High section, and settled in, sharing the popcorn with everyone who walked by. 

Thirty minutes later, less than a fourth was gone, and Ayame had permanently attached herself to her new best friend. West High was called, but the little girl would not be separated from Relena. She was getting ready to throw a fit, her eyes were already watering up when Relena relented and one of the Mommys went in her stead. 

She sat down, and watched the brown, gold, and white figured marched onto the field, accompanied by girls dressed as Genies, or Arabian Dancers. (AN: Think Jasmine from Aladdin, but purple) Soon, the band had formed a giant lamp on the field, the Tall Flags and Drill Team interspersed between them. Before they began, the announcer came on to introduce them. 

"West High School, you have three minutes. Your Air Grams: From Wes and Rachel, to the seniors. This is the last show, guys! After this we blow the joint! From the kids to Mommie, We love you, Mommie! From Mommie, to the Kids, I love you, babies! To Andrew, from the Drummers, STAY IN STEP, GODDANGIT!! (AN: really happened, names changed for protection of the stupid.) From Heero, to Ayame and Aiko, Daddy loves you, girls. West High, the Judges are ready." 

Ayame cheered at the last air gram. She was sitting in Relena's lap, munching on popcorn, getting crumbs all over Relena, not that she really minded. They were starting. The drum major saluted to the judges, held up his hands, and then brought them down sharply. The music started with that motion. It was a show with an Aladdin theme. They played A Whole New World, A Friend Like Me, and Arabian Nights. Relena was lost in the show. Well, not really. She was staring at Heero. he hadn't been hard to spot. After all, he was the tall tuba. The very tall tuba. He looked so happy. Were his mouth not hidden by the mouthpiece, he might have been smiling. 

Relena waved and cheered as they finished she show, and marched off. In about three minutes time, the band was already approaching, hot dogs or hamburgers in one hand, coffee or hot chocolate in the other. How they got through the lines so quick is a mystery. 

She searched the onslaught of tired, grumpy, and yet quite happy, band members for Heero. There he was, smiling, and he was approaching fast. It seemed he was always smiling now, and it was slightly unnerving. Aiko had already attached herself to him, much the was Ayame was attached to her. She stood up, and walked over to meet him. 

Smiling up at him she told him what she thought. "Wow." 

His face lit up even more, if possible, at her praise. "I'm glad you liked it, but we screwed up a few times, and Andrew was out of step the whole time." he said. 

"Daddy, you didn't mess up! You can't mess up, because you're perfect!" Aiko said from next to him. He stared down at her, speechless for a moment, before he moved to sit down on the bleachers. Relena and Aiko followed suit. He sat next to Relena, Aiko on the other side, and Ayame on the other side of Relena. 

"It's things like that, that makes everything worth it." he said to Relena. It was obvious to Relena he been deeply changed in the last years. His eyes, they were so different. Rather then the cold, lifeless eyes she knew and loved so well, these eyes were full of life, bright, and as clear as a window. She looked into his eyes, and saw his heart melting at the child's comment. Not that you needed to look at his eyes. His face told the whole story. Raising two little girls, and supporting a third, could not have been an easy task, nor a normal mission. It was years of long, hard work, and high school to go along with it. Being a single parent is tough anyway, but when you also attend school, it is infinitely harder. And then...he didn't have to take those girls in the first place. He could have left them for an orphanage. 

But he didn't. He took them in, and he raised them as his own. In the beginning it must have been incredibly difficult. He didn't how to show emotions then, but apparently the two girls remedied that quite soon. And the emotion glinting in his eyes now, etched on his features, was one of love and joy. 

No, these eyes weren't the hard, cold eyes of Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier. They weren't the eyes she had fallen in love with. These eyes were the bright, happy eyes of Heero Yuy, the normal person, and she loved them even more. 

* * * * *

SAP!! SAP!! OH THE SAP!! I didn't not plan that...but...but...I LOVE SAP!! WAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
[ayanami_rei@softhome.net][1]   
[http://go.to/ayanami_shrine][2]

   [1]: mailto:ayanami_rei@softhome.net
   [2]: http://go.to/ayanami_shrine



	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:   
I don't own...but I want!! 

Authoress Note: Ahhh!!!! Finals!! Ayanami go crazy!!! But, Ayanami still tries her hardest to find time to write. Worry not, summer break approaches!! Then, Ayanami will put her Tama-neko to good use! Well, here we have Normal Life Chapter 9, written when Ayanami found that Tama-neko had sneaked his way to school in her jacket pocket. ^_^ So, Ayanami decided to ignore history lecture and write! Hehehehe.....Ayanami got away with it too.... 

Tama-neko: I wasn't going to help you write, I was going to try to escape!! 

That's alright! Ayanami still loves you!! *hug* 

Tama-neko: Why me? Oh, gods, why me?! 

* * * * * 

A Normal Life: Chapter 9 

* * * * * 

Relena sat next to Heero, with little Ayame in her lap. They had been sitting there watching the shows for the past two hours. It was about 10 at night right now, and while all the band members were going strong, high off of a potent mixture of sugar and caffeine (some dare call it coffee), the little girls were getting tired. Aiko, on the other side of Heero, was leaning against him, eyelids drooping. Ayame had long since declared "Na-tine!" and fallen asleep in Relena's arms. The princess even found herself leaning against Heero, taking in his warmth. What surprised her was when he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer still. 

She didn't complain. Still munching on popcorn, she watched the last band finished its performance, and the awards ceremony begin. She didn't watch much more. Enveloped in the warmth of Heero's arms, she fell into a light sleep. 

* * * * *

Relena jerked awake as a roar filled the stands. Everyone around her was cheering and screaming, save for the few that had, like her, had fallen asleep, and were now sleepily asking what the hell was going on. She turned her head to the broadly grinning man text to her, a questioning look in her eyes. 

"What happened?" she asked. 

"We won High Brass." he said, explaining that it was an award given to the best brass section at the competition. "And guess who's a brass section leader." he once again grinned, pleased with his achievement. 

"And now the Percussion awards. Will the following schools step forward. Western, Royal, Esperanza, Kennedy, West." The announcers voice floated over them. "And Fifth place goes to...West High!" 

This was met with stunned silence. Then, wild cheering. 

"We placed!! We placed!!" Karou jumped up from her seat a few rows dow, screaming. Heero's eyebrows raised as his jaw dropped. 

"They placed. The next thing you know, Carrie will come to school not attached to a coffee cup. The would IS coming to an end." he muttered, amazed. Relena laughed out loud. She hadn't the slightest clue who this Carrie was, but it still was funny. 

It suddenly occurred to her that she should feel uncomfortable so close to a man, but she didn't. In fact, having his arms around her made her feel safe and protected. 

After a few more awards were presented, the event came to a close, and the bands started to clear out. The truck had been loaded, so they were ready to return to the schools. 

Everyone quickly changed out of their uniforms, and then loaded onto the four busses. Relena, Heero, and everyone else climbed onto bus 1, also known as the drummer bus. 

The bus was full of a Very Happy drum line. 

"WE PLACED! YES!!" someone cried. Heero squeezed down the aisle, making his way to his normal seat. When he arrived, he found his seat taken. 

"You. Freshmen. Move." he ordered, and the boy sitting there quickly complied. He grinned, and sat down. Aiko scrambled in, and took her place on her fathers lap. Relena sat next to him, Duo sitting in the seat behind them, ready to let the teasing begin. 

Then Rose sat down next to Duo. She had been thinking all night long, and was ready to inform Duo of the circumstances of his conception and birth. 

"OK, your name is Kevin, and your Daddy is Jay." 

"Jay?" Heero inquired. "Was Mommie drunk again?" 

"Very." she replied. "Let's see...to make you, we did it...where? Bathroom floor's taken, laundry basket is taken, beds are boring..." 

"Band bus?" Heero suggested. Duo glared. 

"Band Bus!! " she cried. "Hell, I WAS drunk!" Duo glared at Heero some more, as Relena laughed some more. Ayame giggled with her. The child had no idea what was so funny, but it was fun to laugh. 

"What're you laughing at??" Heero demanded, making a face at the little girl. She laughed more, and then squealed when he reached down to tickle her. 

Relena held on to the squirming girl, trying to protect her from her merciless father. Heero, finding his target unaccessable, went after what was designated Target Number Two in his mind: Relena. 

He didn't know if she was ticklish or not. Well, now he knew. She was ticklish. Very ticklish. She burst into laughter at the slightest touch. He would have tickled her until she was out of breath, but much to his dismay, Aiko had woken up, and attacked him. He reacted instantly, pinning the child's arms to the seat in front of them, inadvertently leaving his back open to Relena, who quickly took advantage of the situation. 

This cycle continued until they were all too tired to go on. Relena half collapsed onto Heero, falling asleep as fast as Aiko and Ayame. The last thing she heard before the darkness took her was Heero's strong, gentle heartbeat. 

* * * * *

Heero shook Relena, gently waking her up. 

"Come on, it's time to go." he got up and led her off the bus, he carrying Aiko, and her carrying Ayame. Karou took the child from Relena's arms, and got on the bike she had rode to the school that morning. Duo took Aiko and climbed on one of the bikes pulled off the truck. Heero and Relena climbed onto the other. She leaned onto his back, wrapping her arms around his waist, and fell asleep. 

Ten minutes later they arrived at Heero's house, but Relena wouldn't wake up. Heero picked her up and walked into the house, followed by a sleepy Karou and a Duo who was wishing he had a camera. 

Heero brought his sleeping beauty to the guest room, and set her down gently on the bed. He pulled the covers over her body, and left the room, with one last glance at her sleeping form. He quickly put Aiko and Ayame to bed, because Karou had crashed on one of the couches in the main room, Duo sprawling on the other. He smiled, and headed for his own room. 

* * * * *

"Have you found out why our first spy hasn't checked in yet?" 

"Uh, yes, sir." a static-filled voice came over the radio. 

"And...?" he prompted. 

"Single bullet, back of the head, execution style." he reported. 

"I see. The Princess is there, then?" 

"I believe so, sir. Her things are in Yuy's house." 

"Good. You watch the house. If you see Miss Peacecraft, kill her." 

"Yes, s--" the voice cut off in a burst of static. 

"What happened? Solder, report!" he ordered. There was a loud cracking sound, and the radio went dead. 

After a few moments of trying to reestablish the connection, he leaned backin his chair. Turing to the man standing next to him, he spoke. "Send in the next man." 

"Yes, sir." 

* * * * *

Hmmm.....you like? I promise more soon, many boring periods of nothingness and hopefully Tama-neko will continue to follow me to school...what a dedicated muse... 

Tama-neko: Please, have mercy on me!! Just kill me now!! 

*hugs for all* 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
[ayanami_rei@softhome.net][1]   
[http://go.to/ayanami_shrine][2]

   [1]: mailto:ayanami_rei@softhome.net
   [2]: http://go.to/ayanami_shrine



	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:   
Ayanami does not own Gundam Wing. There, I said it! Now you can't sue me! Booyaka!! 

Authoress Note: YAY!!! I'M FREE!! I'M FREE!!! (translation: Ayanami is out of school.) YAY!! YAY!! YAY!! 

Thanks goes to Moonkitty for bugging me mercilessly to get this chapter out. E-mailing Ayanami and yelling at her to get the next chapter out IS encouraged, for any of my fics!! *hugs for Moonkitty* 

OK, I know a lot of you want to know what happened to Relena and quite a few of you have made guesses. Sorry, but the answer does not lie within this chapter. This is a nice, long, senseless piece of fluff. What actually happened will come in the next chapter or two, it depends on how I split up the chapters. Well, Enjoy!! 

* * * * * 

A Normal Life: Chapter 10 

* * * * * 

Relena woke up late Sunday morning, to the sounds of two little monsters prancing about. She sat up to find that she was in Heero's guest room, still in her clothes from last night. 

The girls noticed she was awake, and rushed over to her. Ayame climbed onto the bed and threw herself at Relena, screaming her nonsense phrases. 

"Ayame says that she wants you to play with us." Aiko climbed onto the bed. "I want you to play with us too!" 

"OK, just give me a few minutes." the ever-diplomatic Relena said, smiling dispite the fact that she really wanted more sleep. Aiko left the room, but Ayame refused to be shooed away. After a short while, Relena gave up, and changed with the child in the room, playing with her things. 

While Relena was slipping on her shirt, Ayame opened her bag, and started digging through it. When Relena next glanced at her, she was shocked to see all of her clothes strewn about the room, Ayame in the center, clutching her treasured bear. The bear Relena had put in the bottom of the bag for a reason. 

"Mine!" she declared, using one of her favorite understandable phrases. She then got up and toddled out, opening the door while Relena quickly tugged on a pair of pants. 

"Ayame! Wait!" she called out after the child, to no avail. The giggling monster had already disappeared down the hall. She ran out after her, to stop dead in her tracks. There, in front of her, was Heero, Ayame in one hand, bear in the other. 

Cradling Ayame in one arm, he examined the stuffed animal. After identifying it as the one he had given her two years before, minus one eye and a lot of fur, he smiled and handed it back to her. 

"It's been well loved." he commented, as she blushed, gratefully accepting the bear. Relena held it close, and didn't comment. "I'm glad you kept it." he said, causing her head to jerk up. 

"How could I not keep it?" she asked, almost whispering. 

"I didn't know if you liked bears or not." he said, shrugging. He turned around, and walked away, leaving the awkward situation behind. 

"I didn't." she softly, almost wistfully, murmured. She stared at where he had been standing. "But I do now." 

* * * * *

Duo was with Karou at the local WalMart, getting supplies for the week or so they would spend at Heero's school. 

"Let's see.. notebooks... check! Notebook paper.... check! Pencils... check! Backpack... check!" he scanned the aisles for anything he had missed. "Finally! The Great Shinigami goes to high school!!" 

Only one thought passed through the small Japanese girl's mind. 

_Be afraid. Be very afraid._

* * * * *

Relena and Duo were sitting in Heero's living room, packing their backpacks for the next week. They would be attending high school, something they both looked forward to. They could see why Heero had left them... a normal life was an alluring prospect. 

Heero had called up his councillor, and had set up Relena's and Duo's class schedules for them. They decided the classed based on grade level on different subjects, the only limitation being that Relena always had Duo or Heero in her classes, preferably both. 

In the end, Heero and Relena had almost the same schedule, except that he was a Teacher Assistant while she was in PE. Duo was taking the most advanced Math and Science courses the school offered, Cham AP and Calculus. 

After that, Relena and Heero decided to give into the girls requests, and take them to the park, while Karou and Duo sprawled out on the couches and went back to sleep. 

When they arrived at the grassy expanse, the two little monsters bounded for the playground, Relena and Heero in tow. Aiko ran for the slides, kicking off her shoes and climbing up the twisting plastic slope. Ayame dashed for the swings, attempting to pull herself up into the baby swing. Failing this, she turned her plaintive gaze towards the adults who had accompanied her. 

Relena walked over to the toddler, and lifted her into the swing. Ayame was not yet pleased. Not only did she want to be in the swing, she wanted someone to push her as well. Relena gladly obliged her. 

Heero had kicked off his own shoes, and was chasing after his wayward daughter, climbing haphazardly up the slide. From his precarious perch, he called down to Relena. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" he yelled to her. 

"Why not?" she replied, not quite sure what he was referring to. 

He just shrugged as best he could, but was stopped mid-motion as Aiko reached the top of the slide. She turned around, and slid back down speeding right at him. Heero reacted quickly, letting go of the slides walls, and speeding down to the bottom. Once he got there, she jumped off and whirled around. He deftly scooped up Aiko as she shot off the slide. He then proceeded to tickle her mercilessly. 

Relena laughed at the spectacle, still pushing Ayame on the swing. The munchkin was enjoying it. Idly, Relena wondered how long it would take before Ayame got tired of the swing. 

Two hours later, she was still pushing. Ayame would start screaming if you even tried to stop pushing, to say nothing of trying to remove her from the swing. 

"I told you that you wouldn't want to do that." a voice came from right behind her, making her jump. She turned around, to come face-to-face with Heero. She just glared at him, and turned back to push Ayame. 

Heero got to the swing first, stopping it gently. Ayame began to bawl. Heero picked her up, ignoring her flailing limbs. He set her on the ground, where she promptly fell flat on her butt, crossed her arms in an imitation of Heero, and stuck out her lower lip in a little pout. 

Relena laughed at the utter cuteness of the scene, causing the child to stick out her lip even father. Heero, in his infinite wisdom, took Relena by the hand, and led her away from the displeased self-decalred Princess of the World. 

He silently took her over to where Aiko was sleeping under a tree. He sat down with he back against the tree, and invited Relena to sit next to him. 

She cast a worried glance at the Pouting Princess sitting alone in the sand. 

"Don't worry about her." she advised. 

"Oh... Okay." she muttered, and sat down next to him, settling against the tree. Now that she had stopped moving, the effects of two hours of pushing Ayame began to creep up on her. Within minutes she had fallen asleep, her head resting on Heero's shoulder, who was also drifting off. 

By this time, Ayame had realized that her pout wasn't getting her back in the swing. She toddled up the gentle slope towards the tree where her sister, father, and new best friend sat. 

"Na-tine." she wearily called out. 

 "No nap." came a mumbled reflex reply from Aiko. The child turned over in her sleep, and rested her head in a more comfortable position. 

Ayame walked towards her sister, tripped, and scratched her knee. For a few seconds she just stayed still, biting her lip. "Owie. Boo-boo." she said, after examining the small cut, a few tears creeping down her face. Daddy was asleep, and she needed someone to make it all better. 

She then began to jabber away in her own language, which only her older sister could comprehend. She decided it wasn't worth the effort to get up, so she crawled towards the most comfortable spot around. Curling up in Relena's lap, Ayame quickly fell asleep, the cool offshore breezes blowing through her hair. 

Heero cracked open an eye, ascertaining that all of the others were asleep. The sight before him brought a gentle smile to his face. Gently, he smoothed some hair out of Relena's face, and ran a finger down her jaw line. She didn't stir. He then quickly determined that Ayame wasn't hurt at all. 

He took his hand away, and folded his arms over his chest, falling into a light sleep. His last thought was of how perfect the day had been... how perfect she was... _Even better than in my dreams... _

* * * * *

Yay!! Fluffy nothingness!! Relena's recovering!! Next chapter soon! ^_^ 

*hugs for all* 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
[ayanami_rei@softhome.net][1]   
[http://go.to/ayanami_shrine][2]

   [1]: mailto:ayanami_rei@softhome.net
   [2]: http://go.to/ayanami_shrine



	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:   
Not mine!! 

Authoress Note: Wow, I got this one out quick! Thanks goes to Moonkitty-chan and her Godzilla-Relena for tormenting me until I finished! *hugs Heero-Plushie* Mine, all mine!! ^_^ 

* * * * * 

A Normal Life: Chapter 11 

* * * * * 

"Rena, Rena!!" came a high pitched voice. "It's time to go to school!!" Aiko bounced into her room at the ungodly hour of six in the morning. 

Heero followed the child in, and picked her up. "Come on, Aiko, let's let her sleep some more." 

Relena rolled over in her sleep as a reply. 

* * * * *

At about 7:30 everyone was ready to go. 

"What do you do with them?" Duo pointed towards the two girls playing hide and seek. 

"You'll see, we have to go." Heero replied, shouldering his backpack. "Come on girls, it's time to go." 

They all left the house, and opened the garage. The three motorcycles were parked there, ready to be driven to school. Somehow, probably with some meddling on Duo's part, Relena wound up riding with Heero again, not that she was complaining about it. 

They drove to the high school, where they locked up the bikes in the large parking lot. 

"I'll take Aiko to school." Karou offered, and walked the girl to the elementary school a block down the road. 

Heero gave the rest of them a quick tour of the school, including a stop by the child psychology room, where he dropped Ayame off. "Mrs. Callin uses her as a tool in teaching about the way kids think. Leaving Ayame with her benefits everyone." he explained. 

They walked by the main office to finish up the registration, and then Heero finished the tour next to their first period class, Spanish 2. 

All three of them had enough knowledge of the Spanish language to enroll in the second year class. Relena had taken Spanish 1 at her old school, before the Eve Wars. Duo had picked up some during his time on the streets. 

"Where's Karou at?" Relena asked softly. She was sort of intimidated by the Land of Untamed Hormones that was public high school. 

"She's a sophomore, so she has different classes. You'll see her next period, in band, while you, Duo, go to Mrs. Kim's room, for Chem." he said. 

"OK." she replied, as they walked into the classroom. Soon, the bell rang, and the teacher called Duo and Relena up to the front. 

"Tenemos dos estudiantes nuevos, Duo Maxwell y Relena Darlian." (1) she introduced them to the class. The teacher then send them back to their seats, and began the day's lesson, which was on a new verb form, _el imperfecto._

"Aw, crap, another one?" Heero moaned, holding his head in his hands. The rest of the class either laughed, or moaned and groaned with him. 

"Si, Senor Yuy, un otro." she responded. "Pero, es una forma de verbos muy facil. Hay solomente tres verbos irregular." (2) 

Duo and Relena were quite lost, but Heero perked up. "Only three? Cool!"(3) 

Soon after she began her lecture on _el imperfecto,_ Relena spared a glance at Heero. What she saw surprised her, as she never thought to see the Perfect Solder in such a position. Heero seemed to be wilting in his seat, and within moments he was asleep, a thin line of drool connecting his mouth to the desk. 

An odd, and rather malicious, look crossed her face, and she held up her pencil. She carefully reached over, and poked him in the side. 

He jerked awake, and made a face at Relena. She muffled her laughter and went back to taking notes, as Heero went back to his nap. 

* * * * *

Duo walked off to find his next class as Heero and Relena met up with Karou and went to the band room. They opened the door to come face to face with Rose. Rose and her 72-oz. Gulp cup, filled to the brim with Pepsi. Rose was very, very hyper. 

Heero left Relena with them, and went to talk to Mr. B. Rose and Karou led her up to the pit box, and introduced her to everyone there. 

"This is Nick, he's just a freak. That's Caroline. She's cool. That's Andrew. He's an asshole. That's Richard, watch out, he's a major flirt." Rose rambled on about everyone there, until Relena had met the entire drum line. She then took another swig from her Gulp cup, and made a face. "Oh, Mommie's gotta go to the bathroom, be right back!" she said as she dashed out the door. 

Relena sat down in one of the free seats and pulled out a book from her backpack. As she began to read, Richard sat down next to her. He yawned, and stretched out his arms. He then brought one of his arms down around her shoulders. She stiffened, and looked right at him. It was obvious he was only playing, but... 

She quickly got up and stepped away, but then she bumped into Andrew. "Hey, watch where you're going, bitch." he shoved her away. Relena eyes widened, and she began to panic. She backed away from Andrew, who was now ignoring her, and then bolted out the door. She ran as fast as she could until she turned a corner and fell to her knees, sobbing. 

Karou, who had seen her run away, was right behind her, panicked. _Did she see an assassin in there?_

"Relena, what's wrong, what is it?" she asked, putting a hand on Relena's shoulder. 

"Those...those guys..." she managed to get out between sobs. 

"What guys? Andrew and Richard?" she knelt beside her. Relena nodded. "But, those two are harmless, what's the problem?" Relena just shook her head. "Come on, you have to tell me, or I can't help you." When she received no answer but a strangled sob, she took a different path. "I promise not to tell Heero." 

Relena looked up. "You can't tell him. Ever." she whispered softly. Karou nodded, offering a comforting smile. 

"OK, sit down, and we'll talk. Everything said here stays here." 

"At the attack..." Relena launched into her story, "I was giving a speech. They shot me in the arm, and I ran for the wings of the stage, where my guards were. They.... they were all dead." Relena took a deep breath. "One of the assassins grabbed me from behind, and shoved me into a small side room and... and...he... he ripped off my clothes." she collapsed into another set of sobs. 

Karou put her arm around her friend's shoulders, and gently rocked her back and forth. "It's OK, it's OK, Relena." After Relena had calmed down a bit more, Karou whispered. "Did he...?" 

Relena slowly shook her head. "No. I... I proved a bit too uncooperative, and he just shot me in the stomach and left me to die." she whispered back, wanting no one to accidentally overhear the conversation. 

Karou suddenly stood up, and offered a hand to Relena. "Come on, lets go to the bathroom and get you cleaned up. Relena nodded and took Karou's hand. After pulling her up, the two of them left for the bathrooms, Karou skillfully changing the subject. 

"You really aren't going to tell Heero? Really?" Relena asked once they were in the bathroom. 

"No, telling him wouldn't be a good idea." she said. 

"Why not? Would he... would he not care about me anymore?" she asked, staring into the mirror. She was far from beautiful, especially with her cheeks tear-stained as they were. She had no idea why he would love her, but she knew he did. 

"No! As acting little sister, I know these things!" (4) she announced. "Rather than dump you, he'd never let you go!" 

"That sounds like a good thing to me." Relena retorted. 

"No, I mean _never_ let you go. As in, 'You want to go to bathroom by yourself? Fat chance!' He'll fricking stand there in the stall with you! This is Heero we're talking about. Overprotective SOB Supreme." 

Relena burst out laughing at her antics, and marveled at how true they rang. She _could_ imagine Heero doing that. She could also imagine herself shooting him for it. 

"You're right, telling him is not a good idea." she smiled, and rubbed the last of the tear stains from her cheeks. 

* * * * *

After the two girls had left, a near by tree rustled slightly, and a dark figure dropped out silently to the ground. The man stuck his hands in his pockets, and walked slowly away. He had missed the whispered part of the conversation, but he had heard enough. 

The brooding teenager was lost in his thoughts. He knew that this terrorist organization was going down, but they wanted to go out with a bang. If it was a bang they wanted, then Heero Yuy would provide. 

* * * * * * *

Sorry if my spanish sucks. I only took 2 years of it. 

(1)We have two new students, Duo Maxwell and Relena Darlian.   
(2)Yes, Mr. Yuy, another one. But, it's a very easy verb form. There are only three irregular verbs.   
(3)In spanish there are about a million different forms for each verb, and each form follows a pattern. Unfortunately, most verbs DON'T follow this pattern, and are called irregular. *shudder* 

(4)Karou is his cousin, but acts like his little sister. 

I hope ya'll liked it!! Yay, the mystery is solved!! But-- huh? Heero, what are you doing here? 

Heero: *brooding* Should I use C4? Nah, too weak. Oh, Ayanami-chan, what'd you say? 

Ayanami: Heero-kun, what's up? 

Heero: Nothing much I'm just trying to figure out how I should kill those terrorists... hmm.... I got some pipe bombs under my bed, I could use those... hmm.... *walks off* 

Ayanami: Right.... I think I'll stick with my Heero-Plushie and Tama-neko-chan. They're much less dangerous. *hugs for Heero-Plushie and Tama-neko* 

Heero-Plushie: *deathglare* 

Tama-neko: *begs for mercy* 

Ayanami: Kawaii!!! *glomps onto both of them* 

Tama-neko: How does she do that? 

Heero-Plushie: *shrug* 

Ayanami: ^_^ 

*hugs for all* 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
[ayanami_rei@softhome.net][1]   
[http://go.to/ayanami_shrine][2]

   [1]: mailto:ayanami_rei@softhome.net
   [2]: http://go.to/ayanami_shrine



	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:   
Not mine!! 

Authoress Note: Aya-chan is working hard!! Getting chapters out fast!! Now Moonkitty-chan must write more too!! Or Godzilla-Relena will chomp Moonkitty-chan!! Aya-chan writes, Moonkitty-chan writes!! 

But...Ayanami has more to do then write... Ayanami has to make a Miaka Yuuki costume for AnimeExpo next weekend... and Ayanami has the Diablo 2 Expansion Pack!!! WAHAHAHA!!! 

* * * * * 

A Normal Life: Chapter 12 

* * * * * 

Heero Yuy jerked awake as a high pitched ringing invaded his ears. He groggily lifted his head, and offered a glare at Relena, who was laughing at him. 

"Heero, do you do anything _but_ sleep at school?" she asked, tauntingly. 

He quirked an eyebrow, then crinkled him brow, thinking. Then, with a shrug, he stood up and turned to face her. "No, not really." 

She laughed out loud at his response, and slung her backpack over her shoulder. "Well, where to next?" 

"Food!" he replied, happily. The two of them left the classroom and headed for the cafeteria. On the way there, they bumped into Karou. 

"Hey, Lena, come on!" She grabbed Relena's hand and tugged on it. Relena let herself be led by the girl, when Heero caught ahold of her other hand. 

"I don't think so... you stay with me." he said, no, he ordered. 

"Come on, Heero," Karou whined, just to aggravate him. "Lena and I need to talk! Alone!" 

"I know you better than that. If it's something that you don't want me to hear, it's something I should hear. Now, come on, you two." he growled, not happy with the situation he was in. Karou was right with her prediction before. He was being Overprotective SOB Supreme, and he meant to keep it that way. 

"What're you so worried about, Heero?" she asked, tauntingly. Heero dropped Relena's hand and glared at the mischievous teen before him. Which was exactly what she was waiting for. She tugged sharply on Relena's arm, and set off running, Relena on her heels. 

They dashed down the hall, until it opened up into the large walkway that ran down the center of the school. Relena turned left and ran with as much speed as she could muster, and Karou turned to the right, running off herself. Within seconds, both of them were lost in the crowds of hungry teenagers. 

Relena ducked around a corner into a hallway, the thought of testing Heero like this foremost in her mind. She was enjoying this game very much, although she doubted Heero felt the same. Pausing to catch her breath, she checked her location. She was standing in a dark hallway, with the stairs to the second story right across from her. _Good, I'm right where I'm supposed to be._

From her vantage point in the shadows, she glanced all the way down the hall to where the other flight of stairs were. She saw movement and smiled; all was in place. Looking back the way she came, she saw Heero walk past the hallway's mouth. At this, she bolted for the stairs, the sudden movement alerting Heero to her presence. 

He growled low in his throat, and followed her. _What the hell is she doing? Without me or Duo to protect her, she might-_ he cut off the thought before it could finish, and simply resolved to find Relena, and make Karou pay for this. 

Heero followed Relena up the stairs, only to see the both of them disappear into the girls bathroom. He narrowed his eyes, and took up a post next to the door, glaring at anything and everything around him. 

Inside the bathroom, Relena and Karou collapsed to the floor, panting. Neither wore grins or felt good about evading Heero. 

"Well, Lena, you were right." Karou stood up, and turned on the sink, splashing her face with cold water. 

"He heard." Relena said, coldly. She felt like she was going to do one of two things: One, break down and cry, or Two, march right out there and give Heero a piece of her mind. "He heard. He knows. Everything." 

"Not everything." Karou looked over at her. "We whispered. He couldn't have been close enough to hear that." she turned her eyes to gaze sadly at the door, where he surely stood, waiting. 

Relena's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped, as she remembered the whispered part of their earlier conversation. "He.... he thinks... that..." she quickly stood up on legs that were suddenly shaky, and made her way towards the door. 

"Lena, what're you doing?" Karou asked, moving in front of her. 

"We... we can't let him think that..." he voice trailed off, and she just looked at her. 

"It's too late. If you tell him that now, he'll think your only trying to make him feel better. He'll take that even worse!" she said. "Look at it form his point of view. He's probably already mad because you didn't confide in him before you told me. Then you try to make him feel better, which he'll think is a lie-" 

"So he hates me now?" she asked softly, a tear spilling from her eye. She pressed her back to the wall, and slowly slid to the ground, sobbing. She was already stressed out and afraid over the events of the past week, but this pushed it over the edge. _Being with Heero made me feel safe, but if he hates me now... he'll still protect me... but he... how could he ever love me now?_

Karou bent down next to her, and tried to comfort her, but Relena just slapped her hands away. "Lena...?" 

"Just go away!" Relena said, sharply. "Go tell Heero, or don't tell him, or whatever. Just go." she ordered. 

"OK, Lena. I'll be outside." she slowly stood up and walked towards the door. She pushed the door open, and stepped out, quickly closing it behind her, but not quick enough. A sob drifted though the air, to the ears of the man waiting for them. 

"Heero." she said, forestalling anything he might have wanted to say. "Just don't ask. I'll answer, but you won't like what you hear." 

His eyes narrowed, and he ignored her advise. "Why did you run away from me? This isn't a game-" 

"Does it look like we're playing a game?" Karou demanded, angrily. "We wanted to know if you had heard or not." she said, not specifying what he had or hadn't heard. She didn't need to; he already knew. 

"Why didn't you just ask me?" he asked, angry that they hadn't. 

"Would you have told us the truth?" she returned, making his pause. No, he wouldn't have. 

'Why didn't she tell me before?" he asked, somewhat weakly. 

"I don't know. I guess it's just easier to tell a girl than a guy. I bet her brother doesn't even know. Maybe his wife, what's-her-name, Noin or whatever, knows. It's just easier to talk to girls." she shrugged, and waited for his next question. 

"Why...?" he gestured towards the door. 

"Why is she crying?" she asked, and he nodded. "Because she thinks you hate her now." she answered simply, and turned to leave. But she didn't turn fast enough. She caught the look in his eye, the one showed his smashed and beaten heart suffer another hard blow. 

"Why?" he asked again, his heart pounding. 

"I can't tell you that. Ask her. It's only the girls bathroom." 

* * * * *

Well, do you like it? Another chapter out soon, I promise!! *hugs* 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
[ayanami_rei@softhome.net][1]   
[http://go.to/ayanami_shrine][2]

   [1]: mailto:ayanami_rei@softhome.net
   [2]: http://go.to/ayanami_shrine



	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:   
I own nothing but Heero-Plushie, whom I use to keep Moonkitty's Godzilla-Relena from chomping me. ^_^ 

Authoress Note: WAHAHAHA!! I left ya'll hanging...I did a wonderful job, mixing irony and angst. WAHAHAHA!! Ayanami LOVED that last chapter! Now, on to the next. Oh, and those of you who said you would kill me if I didn't make is all better... go and read my other fics. When have I not made it all better? I like angst in the middle and sap up the wazoo in the end!! ^_^ 

Tama-neko: *sigh* Yes, yes, we know, now can we get started? 

Heero-Plushie: *deathglare* 

Ayanami: Kawaii!!! *glomp* OK, let's get going!! 

Tama-neko: *sigh* 

* * * * * 

A Normal Life: Chapter 13 

* * * * * 

"It's only the girls bathroom." 

_Oh, I'm going to KILL you, Karou._ Heero thought, _This is all your fault. But Relena's more important..._ He gently pushed open the door, and walked in. Rounding the corner, he discovered that it was much like the boys bathroom, minus the urinals, missing toilet paper, and incredible stench. 

"Relena?" he called out softly, only to be answered with a sob. She was curled up in a corner, crying into her sweater. "Relena...we-" 

"Go away." she said suddenly, with unexpected strength. It was not a request, nor a suggestion. It was an order. 

Heero Yuy didn't follow orders anymore. 

"Relena," he knelt down beside her. "We need to talk." he placed a hand on her shoulder, only to have it slapped away. 

"About what?" she demanded, not facing him. "You already know everything." 

Heero took a deep breath, and said, "Why didn't you tell me before?" 

Her head shot up, and she looked right at him. Her eyes clearly said "Can he really be that dense?" The answer in his eyes was "Yes." 

"Why did you feel you couldn't tell me?" he pressed gently. 

"I...I...I can't explain it..." she stuttered. "You wouldn't understand." she finished. _You can't just talk about these things...it just doesn't happen that way....does it?_

"Try me." he dared. 

"Do you care? That I was...was..." he voice cracked, as her words were buried under her sobs. 

_Oh, shit._ This was something he had expected. A 'damned if you do, damned if you don't' situation. He'd spent enough time with women to pick up some stuff. If he answered 'yes', then, Yes, he cared about that fact that she was raped, and didn't care about her anymore. if he answered 'no', then, No, he didn't give a damn about what they did to her. He was treading on thin ice, and he step carefully. 

"Yes, it matters. It matters to me, and it matters to you, but it will never change..." he broke off. He'd never admitted his feelings for her, although he was pretty sure she felt the same way. 

"Change what?" she asked, a hopeful glint under all the sorrow in her eyes. She stared right at him, waiting. 

"It would never change...how I feel for you." he finished. He closed his eyes, and hoped for the best. _She's either going to slap me or hug me...God, I hope-_ his thoughts were cut off as asked another question. 

"And, exactly how do you feel for me?" she asked, her breath becoming short. 

Three words tumbled out of his mouth before he stop them. Not that he wanted to. "I love you." 

Relena gasped, and stared at him for a moment. Then a smile spread across her face, dispite her tears. "Heero..." she whispered, before she threw her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. He was all to glad to hug her back. 

After a few moments, she had another question. "You said it mattered to you. Why?" 

"Because it means I have some people to kill." he replied. 

"For once, I'm not going to argue." she said, burying her face in his shoulder, crying some more. He held her as she let out all the stress and fear from the last week. When she was finally done, she pulled away and smiled. "I have something you need to know." 

"And that is...?" he prompted, getting up, and offering her an hand. 

"You didn't hear out whole conversation when you eavesdropped, " she accented the word with a hit to his shoulder, "on us." 

"And what did I miss?" he asked. 

"I wasn't...." she couldn't bring herself to say the word, "I wasn't... he only got real close to it..." 

He knew what she meant, and frowned. "And you didn't tell me this before....why?" 

"Would it have made a difference?" she asked. 

"Yes. Now, instead of killing them, I'll just seriously maim them." he said, cheerfully, as if looking forward to the event. Relena burst out laughing at the remark, and made her way for the sink. After washing off her face, Heero led her outside, where Karou was waiting. 

"Took you two long enough." she remarked, noticing their happy faces. "Now, Heero, I have a bone to pick with you. You see, while you two where in there making out, I was standing out here starving! It's lunch! Let's eat!" 

"And why didn't you ditch us before to get some food?" Heero asked, narrowing his eyes. 

"You have my lunch money, idiot!" 

* * * * *

OK, I made it better!! ^_^ All happy again, now we need more sap, ne? 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
[ayanami_rei@softhome.net][1]   
[http://go.to/ayanami_shrine][2]

   [1]: mailto:ayanami_rei@softhome.net
   [2]: http://go.to/ayanami_shrine



	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:   
It ain't mine... *sniff* 

Authoress Note: WAAAHH!!! The night before we returned, I didn't sleep, and I can't sleep on planes, and the layover in Paris was so short I couldn't sleep there, and they served us DUCK for dinner on the plane (well, it was FranceAir), and once we reached LAX I had been awake for 40 hours straight, and then the buses took us to the school and then I finally feel asleep on the school front lawn when my brother woke me up to tell me to get in the van, then when I got home I slept for 15 hours, and woke up at 7:00 pm!! My days and nights were completely switched!! Once I was back on LA time I went online sorted through my 179 new e-mail messages and then discovered that FF.net was down! Then my two little brothers returned from my aunts house, and brought my two cousins with them!! Now I have to take care of 3 devil boys and 1 Mini-Me!! Then I started to write...and discovered I had writers block!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! 

*sigh* Ayanami needs a vacation from her vacation... 

* * * * * 

A Normal Life: Chapter 14 

* * * * * 

Relena was sitting on the small bed in Heero's guest room, writing in her History notebook, which doubled as a journal. It wasn't like she was actually going to take notes on the part Romafeller played in the war. 

_2/6/98 _

So much has happened today, and I'm so happy... Heero told me that... I can't write it down, I don't know why. It just seems wrong to write that.. but anyway, I'm really happy. Even so, I'm really, really jumpy. I'm still scared. Even Ayame has noticed. Once, she patted me on the shoulder, and mumbled something. Aiko translated it as "It's OK. We're here. Don't be scared." She so perceptive and sweet, it's not fair that she's too young to talk. At least she can talk through Aiko. 

I wonder about the two of them, and the bond they share. Is that normal, or is it just them? They seem like twins some of the time, even though the obviously aren't. I have no idea if this is how sisters are suppose to be... I never spent much time around children. Even if any babies did live near us, I would have never had a chance to babysit. That's what happens when you're rich. Maybe me and Millardo shared such a bond, but I don't remember, and I doubt that he does either. 

Which reminds me. I want to call them, but Heero forbids it, and with good reason. Calls can be traced. Still, I want to know how they are doing, and how much Millardo is worrying about me. He was against the idea of me coming here in the first place, even though he knew it was the best thing to do. And I have to thank Noin. I owe her so much. I have to thank her for being there for me, for helping me through the hardest times, for convincing Millardo to send me here, and most of all for getting to the doctor before him, and keeping... that... a secret. She's the best sister-in-law I could have ever hoped for. 

I know that the two of them are searching out my attackers right now. That gives me some comfort, even though I always feel scared. The only time I wasn't thinking about that in the back of my mind was when Heero was holding me... it felt so right... 

Oh, I've got to go, it's dinnertime. Who would have guessed? Heero Yuy can cook! 

~Relena 

She closed the book and put in her backpack. As she closed the zipper, a knock sounded at her door. 

"Come in." she called out. The door opened, and Duo stuck his head in. 

"Hey, 'Jousan, Dinner's ready!" he flashed a grin at her, and she got up. 

"I know, I'm coming." she said, and he grinned again, walking down the hallway, his braid swinging behind him. She followed him to the kitchen. 

"Lena!!" Ayame screamed from her high chair, giggling. Relena smiled warmly at her, and she smiled back. Ayame's attention was then focused on the plate of spaghetti placed before her. She giggled again, and dug in. 

"Five bucks says that she's got more spaghetti _on_ her face than _in_ it..." Duo wagered. That was a bet he'd probably win, too. He favored her with a big grin, before slurping up a noodle. The end of it swung up and slapped him in the nose, leaving a small spot of sauce. Both little girls laughed and clapped. Duo did a little mock-bow, and sat back, preening. 

Aiko and Ayame both tired to recreate his little stunt. Aiko was the more successful of the two, the noodle whacking her in the forehead. She giggled, and watched Duo try it again. He slurped up a second noodle, leaving even more sauce on his nose. 

Ayame giggled and pointed behind Duo. Aiko looked to where she was pointing and screamed. 

"Ahhh!!! Uncle Duo!! Make him stop!" she cried as she ducked under the table. 

"Huh?" Duo turned around. His eyes bugged out as he saw what stood behind him. Relena was in stiches, and Heero was video taping the entire scene. 

"Smile for the camera." Heero taunted, recording all of the priceless expressions on Duo's face. 

"NOO!!" he screamed, lunging after Heero. Unfortunately for him, he tripped, and his sauce-covered nose met the floor with a smack. He lifted his head, and looked at Heero with a glare rivaling any the Perfect Soldier himself could do. He pulled himself up, and ran after Heero once more. 

Heero stepped back in retreat, not that he really needed to. Duo, in his haste to remove Heero's head, ran forward and slipped on the sauce his nose had left on the floor. His rear end (and what a fine rear end it is...) connected to the floor with a thud. He muffled a curse and stood, rubbing his sore cheek. 

Heero was laughing so hard that it was amazing he kept the camera so steady. Aiko lifted her head above the table and asked, "What did he say?" 

"Fuu-Kuu!!" Ayame answered cheerfully, before returning to playing with her food. 

"Fuu-kuu? What does Fuu-kuu mean?" she asked innocently. 

"Umm...well...you'd better ask Uncle Duo that..." Relena stuttered, laughing. 

Aiko jumped up and attached herself to Duo's arm. "Uncle Duo, what does Fuu-Kuu mean?" she asked, her brow furrowed in confusion. 

"Um...err...well... 

"Duo, are corrupting my girls?" Heero asked, trying to stifle his laughter. 

"Uhh...but...well...umm....ahh..." he stuttered, not quite sure how to rectify the situation. 

Karou walked in, and observed the scene. Heero had a video camera, Duo had spaghetti sauce on his nose and was looking quite flustered, Aiko was looking innocently lost, Relena was laughing so hard she fell off the chair, and Ayame had spaghetti all over her half of the table, and even more on herself, and she was chanting "Fuu-Kuu! Fuu-Kuu! Fuu-Kuu!" 

"OK, someone's going to explain what's going on, right now." she said, putting her hands on her hips. Everyone just stared at her for a moment. When she didn't get a response, she took action. "Heero, turn off that camera. Now." She ordered. He simply focused the camera on her, just in time to catch a handful of spaghetti hit her in the face. She gasped, and send a deadly glare in the direction the flying pasta had come from. 

"Fuu-Kuu!" Ayame giggled, wound up, and threw some more. 

* * * * *

Well, I hope you like it... all of my beta readers are still on vacation so I was the only one who proofread it. 

And lastly, tommorow band camp starts, so Ayanami will be very busy again. *sigh* I hate to admit it, but I like the school year better than summer. During summer it's too hot, and I always have so much to do! During the school year I never have anything to do. Life is wierd like that, ne? 

*hugs for all* 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
[ayanami_rei@softhome.net][1]   
[http://go.to/ayanami_shrine][2]

   [1]: mailto:ayanami_rei@softhome.net
   [2]: http://go.to/ayanami_shrine



	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:   
It's not mine... 

Authoress Note: Well, it turns out that band camp ended before I even got to post the last chapter on FF.net... Well, I hope they get everything fixed up soon... 

* * * * * 

A Normal Life: Chapter 15 

* * * * * 

"Relena. Relena, wake up." a deep, masculine voice entered Relena's dreams. She rolled over, and tried to block out the sound. All of a sudden she was shaking, or rather, being shaken. "Wake up, we have to go." the voice came again. 

"Wha...." she blinked, trying to figure out what was going on. "Heero...?" 

"They know you're here, we have to get out." he said, bluntly, and immediately regretted it. The flash of fear in her eyes seemed to rip into his soul. Heero gently wrapped am arm around her shoulders and held her close. "It'll be OK...." 

She leaned against his shoulder and closed her eyes. Seconds later, they snapped open, full of worry. "The girls! What about Ayame and Aiko?" 

"They're waiting in the garage with Duo and Karou...lets go." he said, and lifted her out of the bed. 

"Wait." she ordered, and wormed out of his embrace. She grabbed a sweater and shrugged it on, suddenly glad she had fallen asleep in her clothes that night. She then grabbed his hand and looked up at him. "Give me a gun, too." He raised his eyebrows, surprised. 

"But...you're a pacifist-" 

"Pacifism doesn't work. Mariemaia proved that. Just give me a gun." He was about to protest, but thought better of it. He pulled out the extra pistol he had, and handed it to her. 

"Be careful. The safety's off." he said softly. She nodded curtly, and held onto tightly, he fingers avoiding the trigger. 

They crept as silently as possible through the house, until they came to the front door. There was no other way to get to the garage, where the bikes were. Heero carefully and slowly opened the door. Relena gasped as a wave a freezing air swept over her. Together they stepped out into the night. 

Relena, who was still barefoot, shivered as she stepped out onto the cold concrete, but she tried to keep quiet. She looked up at Heero, studying him. His eyes flicked around in all directions, as he kept his head straight ahead. It occurred to her that he hadn't been as bad in the 'Overprotective SOB' area as she thought. Suddenly, a small red dot appeared on the side of his head. 

"No..." she whispered, as she tried to spot it's source. _There..._ she saw it...the laser sight sticking out of the bushes across the road. Without any prior warning, without even a preparatory breath, she brought the gun up and fired at the laser sight. 

Heero, in reaction to the gunshot, threw Relena flat on the ground, and glanced in all directions, taking in everything. A solder staggered out of the bushes, holding his shoulder, blood pouring from between his fingers. Heero quickly dispatched him with a single shot to the head. 

As soon as that was done, he pulled Relena up and they ran for the garage. All three motorcycles were on and ready to go. Karou and Duo were ready to go with the girls. Heero and Relena quickly got on the last bike, and set off, the other two close behind. Relena wrapped her arms tightly around Heero, holding on for dear life as he took the turn onto the road faster then ever before. 

Relena's grip on Heero's waist suddenly tightened so much that he almost couldn't breath. Then it relaxed as she leaned limply against his back. His mind raced as he tried to avoid any further shots. _Was she hit? Is she OK? Relena?_

He turned right sharply onto another surface street. After a few moments he heard Relena softly sobbing. He turned his head to check on the others. He saw both bikes following him, and nodded to himself. 

They turned onto a main street, and sped for the highway. At one of the red lights, he heard a soft whisper behind him. "Heero?" 

"Relena, are you OK?" he asked, gently. She didn't answer, she just held onto him tightly. 

They got onto the highway and headed for the Cinq Kingdom's capital. After an hour, they pulled over at a rest stop. 

"We can't stay here for long, they might be following us." He said, as they got off of the bike. She stood next to the bike hugging herself, trying to keep warm, and keep back the tears that were so uncharacteristic for her. Heero gently wrapped his warms arms around her, and held her. He ran his fingers through her hair, comforting her. 

"I...I shot him..." 

"Shh, it's OK. He would have done worse to you." 

"Heero, he was going to kill you." she sobbed. "I saw the laser sight...on your head..." she cried into his shoulder. 

_She...she saved my life..._ he thought, pulling her still closer to him. "It's alright... 

The other two bikes pulled up beside them. Duo hopped off, and then turned around and lifted the sleeping Aiko off the bike. Instead of settling the girl on the ground, he just cradled her in his arms. Karou picked up Ayame and set her on the ground, where she ran as fast as she could to where Heero was holding Relena, and demanded to be held as well. 

Relena smiled, and leaned down to pick her up. She held Ayame close, and assured the scared child that everything was alright, with Heero's arms still wrapped around her waist. Karou settled herself down on the curb, and started to utter a string of curses. 

"Karou, are you alright?" Heero asked, not able to see her over the bike. 

"I just got grazed." she said, binding the wound with strips torn off of her shirt. 

"Where?" he asked. 

"In the leg, it's not bad." she assured him. 

"Can you still drive?" 

"I have been for the past hour, idiot." 

He smiled softly, and looked down at Relena. 

She looked up at him, and said "We'd better get going." He nodded, and moved back towards the bike. He stopped as a flashing red light caught his eye. He examined the small device, before pulling it off the bike and crushing it between his fingers. 

"Tracking device." he said, scanning the other two bikes for a similar object. Finding nothing, he turned back to his own bike and got on, Relena climbing on after him. 

Karou stood, biting her tounge to keep from crying out in pain. Heero send a glare her way, and she glared back. "I'm fine." She picked up Ayame and the two of them got on the bike. Duo got Aiko onto his bike, and they set off again. 

Relena buried her face into Heero's back and held onto him tightly as they drove into the pre-dawn darkness. 

* * * * *

"Well?" the Commander asked, sounding uninterested. He lit a cigarette, and held it to his mouth. 

"We failed, Commander." the boy who drew the short straw reported. 

"Oh?" his face twitched. "Why?" 

"Yuy." he replied, simply. It was enough to explain everything. 

"I see." the Commander said, a puff of smoke escaping his lips. The young officer trembled with fear. "You made a mistake." 

"Yes, sir." the officer tried to keep his voice from cracking. 

"Go and fix it." the Commander ordered, sounding old and tired. He played with the cigarette in his hands, watching it smolder. 

"Yes, sir!" 

The officer left the room as fast as he possibly could, breathing a great sigh of relief as soon as the door hissed shut. 

"Well, it's nice to know that Yuy is doing his job." a tall blond-haired man said, startling the officer. His eyes widened as he recognized the man before him. 

"Z-zechs Marquise...." he stuttered, backing up against the wall. 

A gunshot rang out. The officer sank to the ground, his blood staining the door behind him. The blond man kicked the body out of the way, and opened the door to the Commander's office. 

The cigarette burned out. 

* * * * *

This took a while to get out, I know, but I'm not good at any sort of action. (Well, I can do food-fights OK...both in writing and in real life!) 

Some people have *ahem* expressed a desire for me to continue some of my other unfinished stories. I'd like to get to work on those too, but I want to finish this ficcie first. (Which may prove difficult, as I have no clue where it's going.) 

Anyways, thanks all for waiting for this chap! ^_^ 

*hugs for all* 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
[ayanami_rei@softhome.net][1]   
[http://go.to/ayanami_shrine][2]

   [1]: mailto:ayanami_rei@softhome.net
   [2]: http://go.to/ayanami_shrine



	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:   
*Ayanami flips off lawyers* 

Authoress Note: Ayanami woke up at 10:30 this morning... God, I love summer! ^_^ 

Warning: Swearing in this chapter. 

* * * * * 

A Normal Life: Chapter 16 

* * * * * 

The sun peaked over the ocean just as Heero and Relena drove into the Sank Kingdom's capital city. Relena had fallen asleep, still holding onto Heero tightly. The three motorcycles pulled up to the front gate, where they got off. 

Heero gently shook Relena, trying to wake her up. She yawned, rubbing her eyes with her knuckles. Looking at her angel with blurry eyes, she asked, "Are we there yet?" 

He nodded, and put an arm around her shoulders, and guided her to the small control panel by the front gate. "Now, if you would be so kind as to let us in?" he asked, teasingly. Relena typed in the code to the lock, and settled her head against Heero's chest. The large, ornate gates swung open as she tried to go back to sleep. 

Duo picked up the still sleeping Aiko and walked through the gate, muttering about the ungodly hour, and "stupid terrorists, why can't they wait till a decent hour to attack?" 

"Karou, how's your leg?" Heero called, concerned. 

"It *ow* hurts *ow* like *ow* fucking *ow* hell." she said as she walked over, accenting each step with an "ow" or some other explicative term. 

He closed the distance between them, and looked at her makeshift bandage, which was stained with fresh blood. "Get inside. Now." he ordered. "Relena, is there a doctor in the Estate?" 

Relena nodded absently. "Sally's visiting Noin..." 

"Good, bring her in, and take her to Sally." he said, and picked up Ayame, who had woken up enough to get off the bike and curl up under one of the cherry trees that lined the wall. He cradled the girl in his arms, and followed them down the long walkway. 

Before Relena and Karou reached the front door (which Duo had forgot to close when he stumbled in) Noin appeared and rushed out to help the girls. She started talking at a hundred miles a second, asking about what happened, why were they here, who this girl was, and why the hell had Duo brought a little girl with him. Relena jerked a thumb at Heero and said, "Ask him." 

Noin frowned, and led the two girls in. Duo was there, sleeping on one of the sofas, Aiko curled up against his arm. They both collapsed on the two unoccupied sofas, and Relena laid down closing her eyes. Karou propped up her wounded leg on the coffee table, and soon joined Relena in unconsciousness. 

Heero walked in a second later and grimly looked around. He noted that everyone was asleep, except for an irate Noin. "You had better tell me what's going on, because I'm sure as hell not going to let you fall asleep like them until you do." she threatened. 

He sighed, and placed Ayame next to her sister. "Where do you want me to start?" 

"Well, who are they?" she pointed towards the two little girls. 

"Sorry, we're not starting there. That's much too long of a story." he explained. "I'll start with why we're all here." he said, and she nodded, glaring. Heero sat down on the couch Relena was sleeping on, taking up the free space next to her head. He reiterated the attack, and the run from his house. 

He just about finished his explanation when Zechs walked in the door, clothed entirely in black. He looked just as tired as Heero, both men with bags under their eyes from a very stressful night. Zechs narrowed his eyes, and scanned the room before meeting and returning Heero's glare. 

"You're going to tell me everything after I get some sleep." he said, pulling off a black trenchcoat and tossing it to the side. He walked out of the room, Noin on his heels. 

"You get some sleep too, Heero. I'll wake up Sally and tell her to look at your friends leg." she smiled softly as Heero almost instantly fell into a deep sleep. 

* * * * *

Hours later, Duo stirred. He could hear a tiny voice within him, speaking to him. _Feed me._ it said. His violet eyes blinked open, and he rubbed his growling stomach. "Oh, I need FOOD!" he announced to the sleeping people surrounding him. When he received no answer but a halfhearted snore, He shrugged, and said, "Your loss." 

He pulled himself off of the expensive leather couch, and frowned. "Why am I sleeping on the couch _again_?" he asked, wondering if Hilde was mad at him again, or if had just collapsed there. He shrugged, and said, "I'll remember once I've had something to eat!" 

"Uncle Duo, can I have something to eat too?" Aiko asked, rubbing her eyes. 

"Oh, you're awake, Aiko-chan." he said, and smiled. "Sure, let's go find the kitchen." 

"OK!" she said, and followed him out. 

Heero awoke a short while later to find Duo and Aiko gone, presumably to the mischief that was the norm for both of them. He stood up with the intention of finding them, and perhaps getting a bite to eat. He only succeeded in the latter part of his quest, and left Duo and Aiko to whatever they were doing, no matter how much he might regret it later. Duo's knowledge of practical jokes, and Aiko's detailed knowledge of Heero's weak points was a deadly combination. He shrugged it off, and made his way back to the front room, where everyone else was still asleep. He noticed that Karou's leg was bound with a clean white bandage, and was no longer bleeding. 

He saw Relena slightly sobbing in her sleep, in the midst of a nightmare. His eyes softened, and he sat next to her, debating on what to do. But, before his mind came to a conclusion, he pulled her into his arms, and held her close. Her sobbing instantly ceased, and she rested her head on his shoulder. Soon, Heero too fell asleep, still cradling Relena in his warm embrace. 

"Aww...now ain't that cute..." Duo said, Aiko giggling. "Hmm...now what cruel and unusual thing can we do to your Dad and 'Lena?" he asked. Aiko tugged on his shirt, and pointed at his ear. He got down on one knee, and the little terror whispered into his ear. His eyes widened, and a sadistic grin slowly spread across his face. "I could get used to having you around, Aiko-chan." 

She giggled again, as they started their planning. 

* * * * *

I know it's short, but it's all I can do right now. 

Oh, and as to the plans of Duo and Aiko...suggestions? Please? *hugs* 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
[ayanami_rei@softhome.net][1]   
[http://go.to/ayanami_shrine][2]

   [1]: mailto:ayanami_rei@softhome.net
   [2]: http://go.to/ayanami_shrine



	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:   
IT'S MINE!! ALL MINE!!! WAHAHAHHAHA!! *Ayanami laughs manically as the lawyers and her muse team up and try to put a straight jacket on her and take her away* 

Authoress Note: School's started and life sucks, ne? Well, the pains of the band I love so much have hit me again, now that Mommy's graduated and I'm left with a sightly sadistic Pit Captain... (But I'm Asst. Captain!) Goddamit, I've heard (and played) Rhapsody in Blue so many times I could (and do) play it in my sleep. 

If any of ya'll out there are Southern CA band people, are you going to the El Camino field show on Oct. 13th? 

Tama-neko: She wants to know so she can (1) Meet you, and (2) draft you as her pit crew. Well, I think she's rambled enough, I'd better start her writing now. 

Ayanami: Damn straight!! 

Another Note: One of my reviewers asked about Cinq and Sank, and which one is right. Well, I used Sank before, but now I'm going to try to use Cinq becuase Cinq is the number 5 in French. We all know about Gundam Wing and numbers, ne? So, they're both the same, and you'll see both. They're both right, really. 

* * * * * 

A Normal Life: Chapter 17 

* * * * * 

"Umm....Mister, I'm lost." Aiko looked up at the tall man, giving him her best puppy eyes. Zechs stared right back down at the child, for some reason feeling to need to not give in to her utter cuteness. He felt his resolve weakening, ever so slightly. 

"The front room is down that way." he said gruffly, pointing down the hallway. 

"But, Mister," she protested, a small tear formed at the corner of her eye, increasing the puppy eye factor tenfold, "It's dark over there... I'm afraid of the dark. There are monsters and bad people in the dark." Her gaze never wavered from his clear blue eyes. He didn't break his gaze away from her, refusing to give in. 

"It's not..." he trailed off as her lower lip began to quiver. His last walls of defense crumbled, and he surrendered. He sighed, and got down to eye level with the child. "Hey, don't cry. I'll go with you." he said gently, wiping away her lone tear. 

"Really?" she asked, suddenly happier. He nodded and stood up, taking her small hand in his. As he led her down the well-lit hallway, it occurred to him that this child might be more talented at manipulation than he thought. 

"See? There are no monsters or bad people here." he said, comforting the child. She didn't smile up at him, or thank him for showing her that. It seemed as if a dark cloud was hovering over her head. 

"There were bad people at home." she said darkly, her eyes downcast. 

He had heard about the attack from Noin. Zechs picked the girl up, and wondered for a moment how he'd gotten so attached to her in the few minutes that he'd been with her. "It's OK. They can't hurt you here." 

"But they hurt Karou! And they tried to hurt Daddy! They hurt 'Lena before she came to visit us! They're going to come here next, and hurt Ayame too! And maybe me, or you, or Uncle Duo, or Miss Noin, or that old guy who gave us breakfast, or-" she rambled, real tears threatening to break loose. 

"Shh." he quieted her, "They can't hurt anyone anymore. I made sure of that." he said, both to her and to himself. 

"They can't?" she asked, warily. 

"No, they can't. It's my job to make sure that people like them can't hurt people like you or your Daddy, or your sisters." he assured her. "And I always do my job." 

By this time they had reached the main room, and Aiko's eyes widened with a sudden brainstorm. She knew that even though Mister Zechs and Daddy didn't like each other very much, they respected each other a lot. And the same went for Zechs and Uncle Duo. Mister Zechs was a really nice guy, so why should she only torment Daddy? She should play a joke on Uncle Duo too... 

She scanned the room and decided that the first joke wasn't going to work anyway. Daddy and 'Lena were already awake, although they were still sitting rather close together. Duo was sitting on the couch across from them, eager to see what Aiko would do. Karou was playing with a half-awake Ayame. She suppressed a grin, and jumped out of Zechs arms. 

"Thanks for helping me, Uncle Zechs!" she cried happily. 

_Uncle? That title must come easy...why are Heero and Duo staring at me like that? Why is that girl- Karou- laughing like that?_

"U..uncle?" Duo choked out. Heero just glared, half at him, and half at his errant child. 

Karou was laughing quite sadistically, Ayame laughing with her. "Aiko!! I can't believe you pulled the great Zechs Marquise into the evil Band Cult!" 

"Evil Band Cult?" Zechs asked, his eyes narrowing. Duo just banged his head on the table. 

"Hey! We're not evil, we're only misunderstood!" Heero defended himself and his band. 

"Speak for yourself! I'm evil and I know it!" she retorted, laughter dancing her eyes. Aiko walked over and sat down next to Karou, watching the situation unfold. 

"Will someone explain this to me?" Zechs thundered, and was promptly ignored by the bickering Heero and Karou. Relena sent an amused glance his way, and then focused her attention on the arugment-turned-mudslinging match. 

"Shut up, Laundry basket boy!" Karou snapped. Heero blushed profusely, a sight that many thought that they would never see. 

"Laundry basket boy?" Relena inquired, causing Heero to hide behind one of the pillows on the couch like a little child. 

"Yeah, he was conceived in a laundry basket." Karou said, enjoying her brother's plight. 

"Hey, at least I'm not dating my uncle!!" he yelled from behind Relena. He paused, then, "Wait, that didn't sound right..." Karou erupted with a new burst of laughter, along with everyone else in the room. Even Zechs was enjoying Heero's discomfort. He was still trying to process the fact that his fiercest rival, the one he'd never managed to best, had raised children. Now he saw before him a normal teenager (The term 'normal' used loosely... he's in the band, remember?) being mercilessly tortured by his family and friends. 

"Hehehe, Heero, laundry basket! Rose really is creative, ne?" he teased. 

"Shaded, Duo! After all you were conceived-" he stopped as he noticed Duo tense, "Hey...Mommy never told you where you were conceived, did she?" He grinned as Duo shook his head no. Heero fished through his pocket and pulled out an updated version of their family tree. (which was basically a 3x5 card with a bunch of scribbles and lines all over it) "Let's see, Duo....Duo...Ahh, here you are, Duo! Son of Mommie and ...Jake! My God!" 

Karou's eyes bulged. "Jake! Mommie must've been _really_ drunk!" 

"Drunk, stoned, and raped." Heero corrected, reading the smaller text under Duo's name. "Conceived..." he paused for dramatic effect- and to make out the words "in the back Bus 2?" 

"EWWWWW!! I'm never sitting on Bus 2 again!" Karou cried. 

Duo shuddered. "Me neither." 

Zechs shook his head and turned around. "I'm not going to ask, I don't want to know." He told himself. He felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down to find Aiko staring up at him again. 

"Um, Uncle Zechs?" she asked softly. 

"Whatever it is, no. I've learned my lesson." he said, knowing he could never say no to that child. 

"I just wanted to thank you. I used you in my joke so I could embarrass Daddy and Uncle Duo." she admitted. "But I hope you weren't embarrassed, too." 

"No, I wasn't embarrassed." he lied, impressed at both her cunning and naivety. "That was funny, but be sure to apologize to your Daddy and Duo later, OK?" 

She nodded. "OK. Thanks, Uncle Zechs!" 

"AIKO!!" Heero thundered. 

"Umm....Yes, Daddy?" she said, peeking out from behind Zechs' leg. 

"You... you... you called him Uncle on purpose... to make us fight?" he demanded, a slight bit of embarrassed amusement softening his harsh features. 

"Umm.... yeah." she hugged Zechs' leg tightly, cutting off blood flow to everywhere below the knee. 

"Come here, you!" he had pried her arms from Zechs' leg and was mercilessly tickling her in a flash. 

Karou crept up behind him and grabbed for Heero's sides. He made a high-pitched squeal of protest, sending everyone into fits of laughter. He turned attacked his sister, restarting another of the tickling matches that was the norm in their family. 

Zechs used this time to take his leave, meeting face to face with Noin right outside the door. 

"You know, I saw you with Aiko back there." she jerked her head back towards the other end of the hall where Aiko had begun her plot. 

"And?" he prompted, frowning. He studied his soon-to-be wife, searching for the reason behind the odd chord in her voice. She seemed happy, in a quiet way. 

"I think you'd make a good father." she stated, her eyes glowing. 

_That's it! She looks like she's glowing. Hey, isn't that how they describe women who are-_

She gazed up at him. He looked over her once more, but this time he saw a lot more. One hand was holding a small white object, and the other was placed protectively over her belly. 

_**Thud.**_

"Wow. He caught on quicker than I thought." 

* * * * *

Little bit o' 6x9 in there to make up for the lack of 1xR. You like the merciless Heero torture? I sure as hell did! MWAHAHAHA!! 

And as for the Karou dating her uncle part... In reality, Karou (name is changed) dated (past tense) her nephew, Hobo (don't ask), who had in the past dated his own mother. As I said, we are a twisted bunch. 

*hugs for all* 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
ayanami_rei@softhome.net 


	19. Chapter 18: Muse Special

Disclaimer:   
. . . do I really have to say it. . . ? 

Authoress Note: Ayanami...needs...sleep... 

*Ayanami falls over next to the keys and falls asleep.* 

Tama-neko: Ano, Ayanami-san, we kinda have to write a new chapter now. You promised Chibi Mizu Tenshi that you would. 

Ayanami: zzZZzzZZzzZZzz 

Tama-neko: Ayanami!! Wake up!! Up, up, UP!! 

Ayanami: zzZZzzZZzzZZzz 

Tama-neko: *sigh* I guess we'll have to write it. 

Heero-Plushie: ? 

She promised to write it, but she's out cold. It's out mission to write it for her. 

Heero-Plushie: Mission Accepted. 

Tama-neko: Ayanami-san's going to kill us... 

Warning: Cussing, about as OOC as it gets, and major Muse Ego Inflation. Massive bashing of any and all characters. Little lime, if only in the twisted minds of the muses. 

* * * * * 

A Normal Life: Chapter 18   
By: Tama-neko and Heero-Plushie 

* * * * * 

Tama-neko: So, Heero, Relena, and the rest of them are all in Zechs' living room, in the capital of the Cinq Kingdom. In the last chapter, Aiko tormented Heero and Duo, manipulated Zechs, and had a lot of fun. Also, Noin announced her pregnancy to Zechs. Now that we're done reviewing, let's start the new chapter. Heero-Plushie? 

Heero-Plushie: Hn. 

Tama-neko: It's your turn. 

Heero-Plushie: I don't wanna. 

Tama-neko: Tough. Now get going. 

Heero-Plushie: I don't have to. 

Tama-neko: OK, then. *pulls out cell phone and hits speed dial.* Hello, Moonkitty-san, can we borrow Godzilla-Relena? 

Heero-Plushie: O_O OK! I'll do it!! 

Tama-neko: Never mind, Moonkitty-san. Bye! *hangs up* 

Heero-Plushie: *deathglare* Zechs fainted *snigger* in the hall. Noin dragged him to a room, and got him some smelling salts. *heheh* What a wimp. 

Tama-neko: In the living room, the insults continued to be tossed around. After a while Heero excused himself to go talk to Zechs about the terrorists. What he finds is Noin trying to revive her unconscious fiance. 

Heero-Plushie: Heero got the details about Zechs' attack on the terrorists from Noin. Satisfied that the faction has been completely destroyed, he returned to the living room. But, on his way, he ran into Relena. She stared up at him and his well developed physique. "What do you want?" he asked kindly, favoring her with a smile. She, unable to tear her eyes from him, did not respond. She, overcome by his handsome smile, swooned. He reached out to catch her. He cradled her in his arms. "You must be more careful, Princess." he said, before lowering his head to capture her lips in a sweet ki-- 

Tama-neko: HOLD IT!! Stop right there! 

Heero-Plushie: But it was just getting to the good part! 

Tama-neko: The part where Heero and Relena fuck all night long? 

Heero-Plushie: Fuck is such a crude word... 

Tama-neko: Zechs has been revived by Noin, and after a short talk they leave the room, smiling and discussing names. Then they see Heero and Relena in the hall, and Zechs smile and happy demeanor disappear in a flash of rage. "Get your hands off my sister!!" he yelled, attacking Yuy. 

Heero-Plushie: Heero quickly set Relena down and turned to face Zechs. The two of them began to fight, but the young Japanese man obviously had the advantage. He was just trying not to hurt the blond man to badly-- 

Tama-neko: When Zechs landed a punch right in the stomach, making Heero double over in pain-- 

Heero-Plushie: which was just an act to throw Zechs off his guard-- 

Tama-neko: Zechs took advantage of Heero's position and delivered a blow to the jaw. Then he kneed Heero in the balls. The invincible *snigger* Heero Yuy fell to the ground, defeated. 

Heero-Plushie: "NOO!!" Relena screamed. She ran to Heero and covered him with her body, as to protect him from further attack. 

Tama-neko: And to stick her breasts in Heero's face... 

Heero-Plushie: *blush* Well, that too... 

Tama-neko: Zechs pulled Relena off of him, and sent her to her room. 

Heero-Plushie: "Brother, why do hate him so!" she yelled, crystal tears falling from her cheeks. 

Tama-neko: "Because he's a prick!" 

Heero-Plushie: She turned and ran towards her room, disappearing down the hall. Heero stood, and addressed Zechs. "Can't you fight like a man, you dishonorable cur." 

Tama-neko: "Dude, you're starting to sound like Wufei!" Zechs responded-- 

Heero-Plushie: Making Heero realize that Zechs IQ was equal to the number of his hair dye. Loreal Blond #012. 

POOF!! 

*puff of purple smoke appears, causing the two muses and the new arrival to hack and cough* 

Ruri (from Nadesico): Baka baka. 

POOF!! 

*another puff of purple smoke appears, and when it clears Ruri is gone.* 

Tama-neko: *cough* What was that? 

Heero-Plushie: I don't know... and I'm not sure I want to... 

Tama-neko: So....back to the fic? 

Heero-Plushie: Heero turned away from Zechs and left for where his daughters were playing with Duo. "Duo, watch my children for a while please."he said. 

"Sure thing, buddy." the braided boy answered. 

"Daddy, be careful!" Aiko said, hugging him. 

"Of course I will, Aiko." he responded, and left. 

Tama-neko: He went out and got drunk, stoned, and almost laid by this cute chick in about half of a bikini, who was only asking 10 bucks. 

Heero-Plushie: He, of course, refused, and left the less-than up to code establishment, and wandered the streets until after dark. Then he returned- 

Tama-neko: stumbled- 

Heero-Plushie: back to the Peacecraft home. He deftly hopped over the wall, and scaled the wall to Relena's balcony. He swept aside the lace curtains and entered- 

Tama-neko: to find Relena changing into her nightgown after her bath. In other words- completely nude. 

Heero-Plushie: Heero quickly turned around and stammered an apology, closing his eyes tightly. He had only looked at her for a split-second before he turned around-- 

Tama-neko: and he was already as hard as a rock. 

Heero-Plushie: "Heero!" she gasped. "What are you doing here?" she asked, almost afraid to move. 

Tama-neko: "Peeping tom!!" 

Heero-Plushie: "Relena... I'm sorry... I should have knocked..." he continued his apology. She walked up to where he stood and wrapped her arms around his chest, leaning her head against his back. 

Tama-neko: He could tell that she hadn't put on her nightgown yet... or a towel, for that matter. 

Heero-Plushie: "Relena... you must... get dressed..." he said, keeping his resolve. 

Tama-neko: She let go of him, and whirled him around, so that he faced her. He stared straight down at her-- 

Heero-Plushie: face. Her face, and no where else. "Relena..." he said, admiring the smooth curve of her-- 

Tama-neko: *snigger* 

Heero-Plushie: cheek. 

Tama-neko: Which cheek? 

Heero-Plushie: Left. 

Tama-neko: Ah, I see. Her left butt cheek. 

Heero-Plushie: Heero, being the gentleman that he was, took off his jacket, and placed it over her shoulders. "Heero..." she said, leaning closer to him. 

"Yes, Relena?" 

"Kiss me." 

He smiled, and brought his lips down to meet hers, and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her closer to him. 

Tama-neko: Don't forget, he's already as hard as they come... 

Heero-Plushie: She, rather than wrapping his arms around him, tried to unbutton his shirt. Heero pulled away from the kiss, and covered the hands trying to undo the buttons with his. "We shouldn't do this..." he whispered. 

"I don't care." she responded, pulling his shirt off. She stopped mid-motion, staring at his strong abs. Heero, enveloped in his passion, picked her up, and set her gently on the bed, kissing her deeply. 

Tama-neko: Commence 'Fuck all night long' sequence. 

Ayanami: YAAAAAAWN. *sits up and rubs her eyes* Hey, what are you two doing over there? 

Tama-neko: Oh, nothing...Save file? Yes! 

Heero-Plushie: *looking incredibly satisfied with himself* Mission Accomplished. 

Ayanami: Whatever, I'm going to my room. 

Tama-neko; Why? 

Ayanami: I need a nap... *stumbles to her room* 

Tama-neko: Well, I guess this is the end of our special chapter. No, sorry, I'm NOT giving out hugs, although I AM accepting petting. If you really want hugs, ask Heero-Plushie. 

Heero-Plushie: *deathglare* Hug me and die. 

Ruri: Minna wa baka, ne? 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
ayanami_rei@softhome.net 


	20. CHapter 18: the real one

Disclaimer:   
Do I really have to say it? 

Authoress Note: *Ayanami clears throat loudly.* a-HEM! Now that I have your attention, I'd like to make an announcement. In light of recent... transgressions... by some of my... assistants *glares at Tama-neko and Heero-Plushie, who are chained to the wall* I have decided to scratch the last chapter and write a new chapter 18. I have also learned an important lesson. Never, EVER, let Heero-Plushie write about his love life. It's not pretty. (although it is rather amusing) 

Heero-Plushie: But I *liked* that chapter!! 

Tama-neko: You would... 

*THWACK!* 

Ayanami: Bad muse! Bad! 

* * * * * 

A Normal Life: Chapter 18 (the real one) 

* * * * * 

Relena was sitting in her room, talking with Noin. They had been talking for hours, about the baby, or what happened to Relena at Heero's house, or whatever else came up. They both avoided the subject of the terrorists until Relena forced herself to bring it up. 

"Am I safe?" 

"As safe as you're going to get." Noin admitted. "Zechs eliminated all the leaders of several groups, but there's always the threat of someone working alone. One man with a knife can destroy a city, if he knows what he's doing." 

"Noin, what am I going to do now?" Relena asked, lost. 

"You can go back to the school you attended before the attack..." Noin answered, confused. 

"But, I want to stay with Heero..." Relena responded, looking at her sister-in-law. "I want to go to high school there." 

"Relena, the public doesn't know that you really aren't the vice foreign minister. They won't let you become a normal girl." she said. 

"I know." Relena signed. "I deliver speeches and 'keep the peace'. But keeping the peace isn't my job. I just talk. And if the people actually listened to what I tell them every day..." she shook her head. "But they don't. They want to hear pretty words, not the truth." 

"Hmm. I understand how you feel. I have an idea..." 

* * * * *

Someone had made a grave mistake. Relena and Noin were upstairs talking. Zechs was unconscious on the couch in the other room. Karou was taking a nap in one of the guest rooms. Duo dragged Heero to the garage to look at his car. Pagan had left to answer the telephone. 

Aiko and Ayame were alone. 

Aiko ran outside to where they had parked the motorcycles, and picked up the saddlebags. She pulled the large bags inside and plopped them on the coffee table. The two little devils opened the bags and grinned. 

* * * * *

"Oh, my." Pagan said, studying the living room. 

Aiko was pounding on the table with a pair of drum sticks, and Ayame was decorating a section of plain white wall with crayons. The saddlebags off of the motorcycle sat overturned on the table, their contents spilled over the table and surrounding floor. Cookie crumbs were everywhere. 

Just then, Heero and Duo returned from their trip to Duo's car. 

"Holy..." Duo's eyes widened. 

Ayame said something unintelligible. 

"Ayame wants to know if you like her picture." Aiko shouted, never pausing her drumming on the table. Ayame looked at them hopefully. 

Duo glanced at Heero, and took a step backwards. His eyes where shut and he was standing very still. It didn't take a genius to see that he was angry. Yet, the two little ones seemed to miss this entirely. 

Laughter rang out from the other side of the room. Relena and Noin had entered and were thoroughly enjoying the scene before them. 

"God, Heero, I hope my baby isn't like yours!" Noin said, before succumbing to her laughter once again. 

"Yes, Ayame, it's a very pretty picture." Relena said, while gently prying the crayons from the girls multicolored hands. "Pagan, would call the maids please." 

"Y... Yes, ma'am." he stammered and left. 

Soon the maids arrived, laughing and smiling, all while gently lecturing the two children. Heero had slunk back into the shadows, embarrassed and angry. He left the house and wandered into the gardens after making sure that the girls were put to bed and supervised by Karou. She already knew all of the little girls' tricks. 

Relena walked out later and found him sitting under a tree. "Hello, Heero." she said, sitting down next to him. "You seem rather quiet." 

He didn't answer. 

"Are you embarrassed? By Ayame and Aiko?" she asked, biting her lip. 

He looked over at her, an undescribable look in his eyes. "No duh, Sherlock." She laughed, the sound brightening up the area around them, and Heero's attitude. "What's so funny?" he asked, sourly. 

"Oh, nothing. Except that the Great Heero Yuy, Gundam Pilot, and Perfect Soldier, was just royally embarrassed by two little girls. Then he told a joke! What's wrong with the world?" 

* * * * *

Thousands of miles beneath the earth, the fiery pits of Hell burned. Souls cried out in agony and anguish as they pleaded for salvation from their eternal torment. Around them were flows of molten lava, burying them in it's unbearable heat. Fire and brimstone abounded, lighting the great cavern from beneath with an eerie, reddish glow. Pits of magma churned and boiled, releasing clouds of noxious black smoke, which stained the walls and roof of the cavern an evil black. 

And the King of Hell, in all his inhuman glory, sat upon his throne of living skulls. He sat there, laughing at the misfortune of his 'guests,' and basking in the stifling heat of his ungodly realm-- 

--or not. 

The Lord of Hell ran halfway across his domain, before his hoof caught and he fell to meet with a freezing cold, ice-blue surface. He quickly stood, and brushed some snow off of his fur. He surveyed his realm, before he started running again, his hooves clacking on the ice. 

The once arid landscape was covered in a thick layer of ice, a substance even the highest reaches of Hell had never seen. Icicles hung off of every outcropping of rock, and even off of the Dark One's pointed tail. The Demonic One continued to jog around, trying -and failing- to keep warm. 

* * * * *

"I guess Hell's frozen over." Heero replied sarcastically. Relena laughed again, and leaned over, placing her head on his shoulder. He smiled dispite himself and sighed, defeated. He wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her closer. 

"Don't worry about the girls, they'll always be watched now." she said, snuggling in closer. 

"They had better." he said ruefully, and looked up at the starry sky above him. They sat together for a long time, alone in the darkness. He thought she had fallen asleep, but when he moved to pick her up, she opened her eyes and looked at him. 

"So," she restarted their conversation. "When are we going back?" 

"Back?" he asked, startled. 

"Yeah, back. To school?" she prompted. 

"I...uh... I didn't think you were going to come back with us..." 

"Of course I am!" she favored him with a sly grin. 

"But, your job-" 

"Job?" she asked, and leaned over. Relena whispered the truth about her job in his ear. "This way I can be with you." 

"Relena, we can't do that, I can't-" 

His protests were silenced with a sweet kiss. He chose, wisely, not to argue the point further. 

* * * * *

Two small figures sat on the balcony overlooking the private gardens, their overseer asleep on the couch nearby. The smaller of the two said something completely incomprehensible. 

"Ayame says that Daddy's got a girlfriend!" the second figure replied, in a sing-song voice. 

* * * * *

There you go, all! A nice little bit of fluffy stuff, a little plot, a little random wierdness, and a lot of Aiko and Ayame! And NO MUSES!! Hehehehe.... 

*hugs for all* 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
ayanami_rei@softhome.net


	21. Chapter 19

Disclaimer:   
And the pig flew over the rainbow. 

Authoress Note: Hello all... Umm... I really got nothing to say... On with the fic, ne? 

* * * * * 

A Normal Life: Chapter 19 

* * * * * 

It had been a few days since the attacks at Heero's house. He'd called up Rose and explained to her why they had left, and that they were returning soon. He'd personally checked out the headquarters of the terrorists, and even inspected the bodies. All throughout that day he was eerily silent. Relena was there too, and was quite disturbed by the whole thing, but even she wasn't as silent and withdrawn as Heero was. During the war, that wouldn't have been strange, but Heero wasn't like that anymore. 

When asked about it, he wouldn't respond. Sometimes he would linger over a corpse, touch the face, not saying a word. As the sun set over the sea, which the hideout overlooked, Relena came up, and put a hand on Heero's shoulder. He was kneeling on the ground, next to a woman who had been shot in the head, either by Zechs or by one of his preventer attack team. She had long back hair, and a petite frame. A gun lay near her hand, where she had dropped it when she was killed. 

"I knew her." he said softly. "I don't remember her name, but I remember her. She used to bring me soup when I was sick." He looked up at Relena, unshed tears in his eyes. Relena didn't say anything, but she knelt down beside him and put her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. After a while, Heero spoke again. "She wasn't my mother but I always thought of her that way." 

Something caught Relena's eye. She reached out and grabbed a gold chain around the woman's neck. She pulled the necklace off, gently, ignoring the blood on her hands. On the necklace was a golden locket, ornately designed. Heero watched her every move, not sure what to do. Relena flipped it open, and held it out, so Heero could see the pictures inside. On one side was a picture of a brown haired man, twenty or so years old. On the other was a picture of a young boy, about seven, with brown hair and dark blue eyes. It was, without a doubt, Heero. The physical resemblance between the two of them was uncanny. Relena could almost see Heero in the man's face. She snapped the locket shut, and handed it to him. He took it with trembling hands. 

"Come on, let's go." she said, and stood. Heero stood beside her, and they walked over to where Zechs and Noin were waiting. The preventer cleanup crews were just arriving, now that the investigators were done. Heero looked out through window of the car and saw them zip up the body bag with the woman in it. Then Pagan started the car, and they drove off. The ride back to the mansion was silent and uneventful. 

* * * * *

Relena hugged her brother warmly and kissed him on the cheek. Heero loaded the last of her bags into the van that they were borrowing. He looked over at them, and smiled at Relena. 

"Ready to go yet?" he asked teasingly. 

"Nope." she replied, sticking her tounge out at him and turned to say her goodbyes to Noin. Zechs took this opportunity to try and fry Heero to a crisp via deathglare. Fortunately, Heero was immune to this form of assault. 

When Relena was done, Heero placed Aiko and Ayame in the back seat. The motorcycles had been loaded up on a trailer beforehand. Everything was ready to go. Karou laid down on the empty third back seat, and went back into her perpetual nap. Relena climbed in the passenger side, Heero got behind the wheel. Duo was staying behind to stay with Hilde. The two of them shared an apartment, and ran a junk yard together. 

The ride home took close to four hours, and a lot of rather interesting conversations took place, most of which flew right over the little girls' heads. About halfway through, Heero suddenly moved the conversation onto a whole new track. 

"Did you know that Winter Formal Dance is only two weeks away?" he asked Relena, ignoring the snickering coming from the back seat. 

Relena blushed, and stuttered a reply. "Well...uh...no, I didn't know... but..." the snickering grew to full fledged laughter. Heero flipped off the source of the laughter, never taking his eyes off the road. 

"Heero, you haven't asked anyone to a dance since... forever!" Karou laughed some more. "In fact, you haven't been to a dance since... umm.... homecoming last year!! With Sara Evans!!" 

"Does the concept of 'Mercy Date' mean anything to you?" he growled. Relena started laughing too. _This is gonna be a long trip...._ he thought. 

* * * * *

They arrived back that afternoon. All of the bags were out of the van, and the guest room became Relena's room. She was moving all her stuff into her new home. Aiko and Ayame were taking their naps, and Karou was driving the phone bill sky-high catching up on the latest gossip. Heero sat alone in his room, fingering the bloodied locket that Relena had given to him. 

He flipped it open, and stared at the two pictures within. He didn't know who the man was, although the face was familiar. Heero pulled out the two pictures carefully and set them down on the table before going to the kitchen, and washing the blood off of the locket. 

When he returned with the cleaned and dried locket, he picked up the pictures to put them back in. He stopped when he saw writing on the back of them. The one with the man said 'To my best friend, Erica. I hope you like the locket. Happy birthday. ~Odin Lowe' 

"Odin Lowe... That was my father's name..." he whispered. He quickly flipped over the picture of himself and read the scrawled note. 'To Odin Lowe Jr., If you're reading this, then I, your mother, and your godmother Erica, are dead. Please, do whatever you have to, but lead a normal life. I don't want my son fighting in a war. And a war _is_ coming. Good luck and goodbye. ~Your father, Odin Lowe.' 

Heero had trouble reading the last part of the note because his vision was becoming blurry. He rubbed his eyes, only to find that his cheeks were wet. He dropped the locket and the pictures onto his desk and fell onto his bed. He buried his face in the pillow and sobbed. For the first time he could remember, Heero cried himself to sleep. 

* * * * *

They returned to school that Friday. They came home with loads of makeup work from the week they were gone. That night, Heero took Relena to a football game, and then around the town, showing her all the places that every high school student must know. 

"Welcome to Suburbia." he said, after showing her the local hamburger joint, and having dinner, consisting of Chili Cheese hamburgers and fries. After their meal, they walked down the quiet streets, towards their house. They stopped in a small park, and stared up at the stars. 

"Well... about the dance..." he said, breaking the silence awkwardly. He was toying with the locket around his neck, a nervous habit that had taken him all of 2 days to develop. Relena kissed his cheek and hugged him. 

"Of course." she said, and Heero smiled broadly. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips under the starlight. They stayed like that for a long while, her in his arms, both feeling warm, happy, and safe. 

"You know," she said, whistfully "High school dances, football games, kisses under the stars... that's normal. That's the way everybody our age fall in love. It's normal." 

"And?" he prompted. 

"It's normal. This is how I always wanted to fall in love." 

Heero smiled, and whispered, "Me, too." before kissing her again. 

~~Owari~~ 

* * * * *

WAHHHHH!! End!! I finished it!! I don't know what happened, I thought I had a good load of chapters left but... what's left to say? That stuff with the locket wasn't in my rough draft at all!! *hugs for everyone* 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
ayanami_rei@softhome.net


	22. Author's Note *IMPORTANT*

Authors's Note

As you may already know, from my Author's Notes at the beginning and end of every chapter, Heero's alter ego, Chris, is based off of a real person, Chris Ireland. The character's personality, friends, experiences, and standing in the 'family' are all the same as Chris. 

Up until recently, Chris suffered from the genetic disorder Cystic Fibrosis, an incurable and dehabilitating disease. Knowing that his life would be much shorter than that of a normal person, Chris took every chance to live his life to it's fullest. He went on the Europe with the school band, and was even Pit Captain. He had many friends and many people who loved his dearly. 

Chris passed away at 5:00 Tuesday evening. (4/16/02) He was sixteen. 


End file.
